Warriors- The Feeling of Ice- Casting Shadows (Book 1)
by Acornfrost Writing
Summary: Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw are born on the night that their leader receives a sign about the fate of their Clan. The she-cats grow up like normal, besides the fact that their leader and medicine cat don't seem to trust them- especially not Thistlepaw, who isn't like the other cats of ThunderClan. Full summary on my profile. Updated Thursdays and Saturdays.
1. Prologue

The new-leaf breeze drifted through the camp. Gentle birdsong sounded from the trees, and a gentle murmur was being exchanged among the cats in the hollow. There was a buzz of excitement in the air, and cats kept glancing at a bush. The mewls coming from it were getting louder and louder, though there was no huge concern for the she-cat they came from. She was a young cat, and strong. There was not a doubt in any cat's mind that she would make it through this kitting, however difficult it may be.

This did not stop a gray tom from pacing around outside nervously. He kept peering in, then quickly looking away and striding away to talk absently to the cats sharing tongues.

The red tabby sat over his Clan proudly, and felt slightly amused at the young tom's worry. He himself had no kits of his own, but he did think of these cats around him as kin. He had seen many births in his time, and, though he was no medicine cat, he felt quite certain that these circumstances were the safest to be in.

The red tom stood and leapt from his seating place on the ledge, approaching the nervous tom. "Smokepad!" he meowed. "A word?"

The tom whipped around. "Yes, Redstar?" he asked, following his leader cautiously.

Redstar purred, leading him away from the group he had been with earlier. "I suppose that you're excited to have some young ones, then?"

Smokepad nodded, though he looked terrified when Redstar reminded him of it. "Of course! I'm just so worried for Cloudflower-"

"Cloudflower will be fine, Smokepad," Redstar insisted, cutting him off. "I've seen cats much weaker than her kit with such ease."

The gray tom looked unconvinced. "It's been going on for so long, though…"

"I'm not medicine cat, but I believe that the pains can start a long time before the kits actually come," Redstar responded, determined to calm the younger tom. "She only started this morning."

Suddenly, a loud yowl came from the bush. All the cats in the camp looked up abruptly at the sound. Smokepad glanced at him, as though asking permission, and Redstar dipped his head. The tom darted over to the entrance and ducked into the den.

The yowls continued for the rest of the day until the sun hung low in the sky. The cats barley flinched now, as another screech sounded across the clearing. Finally, they seemed to stop, only to be replaced by an anguished wail, clearly distinct from the sounds of the she-cat kitting.

Redstar stood and crossed the camp to the nursery's entrance. A silver she-cat was emerging just as he reached it. Her eyes were dull and sad. She looked at Redstar for a moment and dipped her head.

"There was nothing that could have been done," she meowed, her tone mournful. "Go in. Smokepad and Cloudflower would want you to know first, anyway. I need to get some herbs." She moved past him to her own den.

Redstar's belly dropped. He pushed his way in only to see what should have been a happy new family with eyes full of grief. Two of the kits seemed to be fine, suckling contentedly at their mother's belly. But one sat at the paws of Cloudflower, unmoving and silent. The queen had her muzzle buried in her lost kit's fur, and Smokepad lay wrapped around her, his head pressed into her.

Redstar opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. What could he say? What words could consol these cats, who had just suffered such great a loss?

He looked down at the two living kits. He didn't know what to expect to feel when he looked at them. Joy, for new life? Grief, for their lost sibling? Anger, at StarClan for taking someone so young to join their ranks?

He certainly didn't expect to feel the cold fear that spread from the pit of his belly to the tip of his tail. Something was wrong about one of these cats. Something dangerous, something deadly, something that would surely bring about the downfall of ThunderClan, maybe all of the Clans. He didn't know which of them it was, but he had never been more certain of anything- one of these kits couldn't be allowed to live.

And then, suddenly, the ice was gone, and he felt horrified at himself for thinking such things about kits, about kits whose littermate had just died. He looked back to their grieving parents.

"Oh Cloudflower, Smokepad… I'm so, so sorry."

Smokepad looked up at him, pain shining in his eyes. "We named him Breezekit," he told Redstar. "When the Clan mourns him, we want him to have a name."

"Of course," Redstar agreed, his voice choked. "Every cat deserves a name."

Cloudflower lifted her head and looked at her stillborn son. "I am so sorry, Breezekit," she whispered. It was as though she was unaware of anyone but herself and he lost kit. "I wish I could see you grow up, too." She turned her head to look at her belly, and a pained smile spread across her face. "But we have two daughters," she mewed hoarsely. "We have two daughters, Smokepad."

The tom nodded. "Yes, we do." His smile was forced. "That one looks just like me," he meowed. His eyes flicked down to Breezekit. Redstar could tell what he was thinking. _And he looks just like you._

"And this one looks like Fernleaf," he added instead. "Guess you take after him a bit, after all."

Redstar left them to name their kits alone. He couldn't get rid of the cold feeling that he had felt as he rested his gaze upon the two kits. He briefly wondered if the terror had been sent by StarClan. He shook this though away. Why would StarClan send him a sign that would lead him to be so afraid of a small kit?


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 _Leader-_

Redstar- red-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Deputy-_

Raventail- dark brown, almost black tom with long, sweeping tail

 _Medicine Cat-_

Willownose- silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _Warriors-_

Smokepad- gray tom with white underbelly and green eyes

Heathertooth- ginger tom with yellow eyes

Amberbreeze- ginger she-cat with gray patches and green eyes

 _Apprentice, Harepaw_

Yarrowpelt- pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Fernleaf- black tom with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip, amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Mottlepaw_

Blossomwhisker- spotted tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedwing- spotted tabby tom with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Appleflight- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Featherleg- silver tom with feathery leg fur and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Quickpaw_

Whiteflower- white she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentices-_

Harepaw- brown tabby tom with lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes

Mottlepaw- mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes

Berrypaw- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Quickpaw- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Queens-_

Rockwind- gray-brown she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Raventail's kits)

Turtlestep- tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Spottedwing's kits)

Cloudflower- white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Smokepad's kits)

 _Kits-_

Birdkit- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Mother, Turtlestep_

Palekit- tan tabby she-cat with pale green eyes and a white patch on her throat

 _Mother, Turtlestep_

Thistlekit- furry gray she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes

 _Mother, Cloudflower_

Badgerkit- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Mother, Cloudflower_

 _Elders-_

Longclaw- brown tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Duststripe- gray-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Russetpatch- white she-cat with dark ginger patches and amber eyes

* * *

 **WindClan**

 _Leader-_

Ashstar- gray-brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Flypaw- black tom with green eyes_

 _Deputy-_

Muddyfoot- brown tom with green eyes and white underbelly

 _Medicine Cat-_

Flowersong- white she-cat with amber eyes

 _Warriors-_

Whitefeather- white tom with gray eyes

Grayclaw- dark gray tom with darker paws and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Bluepaw- gray-blue tom with blue eyes_

Stonescar- silver she-cat with blue eyes and a jagged scar on her side

Mottlewhisker- mottled gray tom with long whiskers and amber eyes

Crow-wing- black tom with white tipped tail and green eyes

Ryefur- brown tom with amber eyes

Frostpelt- white tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Leopardheart- spotted ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Petaleye- gray she-cat with white mark over eye

 _Queens-_

Poppywing- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenpetal- gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Elders-_

Bramblefoot- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Cedarwing- brown-gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 _Leader-_

Wrenstar- brown she-cat with a scar over one eye

 _Deputy-_

Whiskerear- ginger tom with tufted ears and amber eyes

 _Medicine Cat-_

Amberstripe- dappled ginger tom

 _Apprentice, Ehcopelt- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

 _Warriors-_

Spiderstripe- brown tabby tom

Dapplefeather- tortoiseshell she-cat

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes_

Cherryleaf- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hollyheart- brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

 _Apprentice, Nightpaw- gray tom with amber eyes_

Rockstripe- gray-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Featherfoot- silver tom with white feet and green eyes

Darkbelly- black tom with brown-black underbelly

Shadefur- silky black she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Molepaw- cream tom with green eyes_

 _Queens-_

Snowflight- gray she-cat with blue eyes

 _Elders-_

Honeyeye- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Stormtuft- fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 _Leader-_

Pikestar- silver tabby tom with green eyes

 _Deputy-_

Acornburr- sleek black tom with green eyes and white paws

 _Medicine Cat-_

Wildstone- gray tom with green eyes and white tail-tip

 _Warriors-_

Duskwing- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Driftstorm- gray tom with a white dash on chest and blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Runningpaw- sleek brown tom with yellow eyes_

Brightclaw- black tom with white paws

 _Apprentice, Specklepaw- spotted ginger tabby she-cat_

Crowheart- sleek brown she-cat with amber eyes

Patchfur- cream and white she-cat with green eyes

Hareflight- brown tabby tom with white dash on chest and yellow eyes

Sharpthorn- brown-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Furzepaw, gray tabby tom with green eyes_

Stormwhisker- gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Poolpaw- silver tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes_

Silverfur- silver she-cat with green eyes and long tail

 _Queens-_

Mistypool- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Beewing- white she-cat with gray patches

 _Elders-_

Weedtail- brown tom with long tail and green eyes

Jaysong- gray she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpelt- ginger tom with green eyes


	3. Chapter 1

Badgerkit woke to sunlight filtering through the branches of the den. She blinked her eyes rapidly and stretched her paws out, yawning.

"Hey!" Thistlekit said indignantly as Badgerkit's paw brushed her. She was already sitting up, grooming herself thoroughly as she did every morning. "Watch it, Badgerkit."

"Don't be so offended," Badgerkit responded good-naturedly. "I didn't mean to."

Thistlekit sniffed dismissively. Badgerkit knew that today must be one of her bad days. Thistlekit tended to be overly grumpy once in a while, though the mood would be gone by the next morning.

Badgerkit glanced over her shoulder at her sleeping mother. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She looked peaceful, like a leaf falling gently in the breeze. Cloudflower, too, had off days, but hers were filled with sadness and mourning. The black and white she-kit wished that she could understand her mother's pain. She knew that it was from losing their brother, Breezekit, but could never understand why a beautiful day dragged on and the white she-cat would stare blankly outwards, no joy in her face.

Cloudflower's eyes fluttered open. They focused on Badgerkit and her gaze softened with affection. "Good morning," she purred. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Badgerkit meowed, grateful for Cloudflower's good mood this morning.

The white she-cat looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Outside," Thistlekit mewed shortly.

Cloudflower flicked her ears. "Watch your tone, Thistlekit. I just woke up; I haven't done anything."

Thistlekit muttered what sounded like a poor apology and stood and walked outside. Cloudflower stood and stretched, then followed her. Badgerkit trailed close behind.

Just outside, the air was warm and the sun beat down heavily on the camp. The other two kits, Palekit and Birdkit, were play fighting a few tail lengths away from their mother, Turtlestep, who was sunbathing beside the other queen, Rockwind. Rockwind had not yet kitted, but her belly was large and round, and Willownose, the medicine cat, would fuss over her daily, saying that they were due any day.

Thistlekit busied herself with a clump of moss and Cloudflower sat down to gossip with the queens. Badgerkit decided that she would prefer the older kits' company to her grumpy sister, so she scampered over to Palekit and Birdkit.

"Oh, hey, Badgerkit," Birdkit mewed cheerfully as she approached them. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thanks," Badgerkit responded. She quite liked Birdkit. She was kind, and always willing to include her.

"C'mon, Birdkit," Palekit mewed, twitching her tail. "We were in the middle of battle! You can't just stop to greet someone in the middle of a fight."

"I won't have to worry about that," Birdkit meowed back. "At least, if all goes to plan."

Confusion bubbled up in Badgerkit. "Huh? Why not?"

Birdkit glanced back at her. "Oh, don't worry about it, Badgerkit," she meowed. "Just something about my apprenticeship."

The confusion stayed, but Badgerkit decided to ignore it. "Can I play?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Birdkit stopped, so it's no fun anymore," Palekit snapped.

Badgerkit blinked. "I could play," she said. "Just tell me what to do."

"You're too small," Palekit mewed condescendingly. "I would hurt you in just a play fight."

Badgerkit glared at her. She was smaller- but not by that much. There was a two moon gap between their ages, and with Palekit and Birdkit days away from their apprenticeship, they would, of course be bigger. But that should not have mattered, since Badgerkit was up to both their shoulders now, at least.

"Fine," she meowed instead of arguing. "What do you want to do instead?"

Birdkit thought for a moment. "Would you like to visit the elders?"

"Oh, yes!" Badgerkit mewed.

"No," Palekit answered at the same moment. "We're hardly kits anymore, Birdkit."

Birdkit looked a bit hurt. "But apprentices go to speak with the elders, too," she pointed out. "And sometimes even warriors."

"You just want to go because you might see one of the tom apprentices," Palekit accused.

Disgust crossed the brown tabby's face. "Ew! Definitely not. I just want to hear some stories."

"You two do what you want," Palekit mewed. "I'm going to go play with Thistlekit, since she's more mature than you, apparently." With that, she turned sharply, tail up, and started speaking to Thistlekit.

"Why's she so mad right now?" Badgerkit asked.

Birdkit shook her head. "Who knows. I don't know if it's what I said or…" She shrugged as she trailed off. "I really do want to listen to the elder's stories, you know," she added.

"I know," Badgerkit mewed. "Thanks for inviting me along." She butted her head against the tabby's shoulder affectionately.

Birdkit purred. "Well, come on!" She lead the way to the elder's den and pushed inside, Badgerkit right behind.

Inside, Russetpatch, Longclaw, and Duststripe sat around, talking with each other and laughing. They all turned their heads when the pair walked in.

"Ah, Badgerkit and Birdkit," Russetpatch purred. "What a nice surprise. What have you come in for?"

"We were hoping for a story," Birdkit mewed.

"We have plenty of those," Longclaw mewed. "What sort do you want?"

"Maybe a battle?" Badgerkit mewed hopefully. "Smokepad was saying what powerful warriors you were."

"That tom has his head on straight," Duststripe mewed. "I've got some good stories of my glory days. Those were the times. Driving stinking ShadowClan cats right back to the border where they belonged." He looked wistful, and he stretched out his claws as though longing for an opponent.

"Though these two," he added, "were too busy mooning for each other who knows where to be part of the fray."

"You're one to talk," Russetpatch teased good-naturedly. "You and Robinflight weren't too far off from us." She glanced over at Longclaw. "Am I right?"

"You always are," Longclaw mewed back, with a similar teasing tone.

Badgerkit and Birdkit laughed.

"Alright, where was I?" Duststripe meowed. "I remember one battle very specifically. Seasons ago, ShadowClan began slowing pushing forward with their scent markers. Now, borders may not be whisker straight, but it was getting much farther than normal. And we confronted them at the gathering and they denied it, of course. Birchstar, our leader before Redstar, wouldn't stand for it. He organised a patrol of the best of us warriors and we sat and waited by the border. It felt as though it took moons for them to arrive, and then I heard it."

"Heard what?" Badgerkit hardly dared to whisper.

"A yowl," Dustripe said. "It came from Honeyeye, who was the ShadowClan deputy then. Then, ShadowClan cats were shooting forward from everywhere. We leapt out too, of course. We came to confront them, and if that confrontation was a battle, then so be it." Duststripe looked at the kits very intensely now, as though daring them to argue with him. When they said nothing, just looked at him eagerly, he continued.

"I fought harder than I've ever fought before in that battle," he meowed. "Those ShadowClanners wanted that land, but we would never give it to them. It's a matter of honor. And then, suddenly, I was face to face with Honeyeye. She is easily the strongest she-cat I've ever met. There's a reason she was deputy. Her strikes were powerful and fast, and she gave me this nick," he mewed, bringing a paw up to gesture at the old scar, a deep groove in his ear. "And then, when she had me pinned, I was sure I was done for." Duststripe stopped meowing for a moment, the tension of the moment hanging in the air.

Badgerkit released her heart was racing just from hearing the story. Was this truly what battle was like? Her paws itched to be one of the warriors in this story, fighting alongside brave cats like this younger version of Duststripe. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I went limp," the old tom mewed, a hint of pride in his voice. "She was so shocked. It's an old ThunderClan trick, makes your opponent think that you've surrendered. Once she paused for a moment, I kicked her off of me and I was able to get the upper paw. I managed to pin her, and she struggled up and called to her Clanmates, 'Retreat!'"

"Wow," Badgerkit mewed, awe in her voice.

"I think you embellished that a bit there, Duststripe," Russetpatch mewed.

"Sush. Let the kits believe it," he meowed.

"I'd believe it anyway, Duststripe," Birdkit meowed earnestly. "I've always heard from Spottedwing what a good mentor you were."

The graying old tom twitched his whiskers. "Good for that cat to remember where he learned it."

"I'm getting hungry," Longclaw declared. "Do you kits know if the first hunting patrol is back yet?"

"We'll go check," Birdkit meowed, standing. "C'mon, Badgerkit. I think your father was on patrol this morning."

Badgerkit grinned and bounced after her. "We'll send some prey in," she called over her shoulder.

The patrol just seemed to be reentering the camp when they emerged into the clearing. The black and white she-cat saw Smokepad walking to the freshkill pile, a sparrow clamped in his jaws. "Smokepad!" she purred joyfully, leaping towards him.

He looked towards her and his gaze lit up. "Badgerkit!" he meowed, dropping the bird. She rubbed against him, and he pressed his muzzle to her head. "What has my little warrior been doing this morning?"

"Me and Birdkit were listening to the elders' stories!" she announced. "Did you know that Duststripe fought of the ShadowClan deputy when he was a warrior?"

Smokepad chuckled. "Yes, I did." He looked over at Quickpaw, who was carrying two mice by their tails. "Quickpaw, set those down and take this bird to the elders."

The apprentice dipped his head.

Smokepad twitched his tail and began to walk along towards the nursery. "Come along. I would like to speak with your sister and mother. We should share a few mice together once the elders have had their fill."

"Oh, yes!" Badger kit gave a jump of excitement. She turned to say goodbye to Birdkit, but the she-cat wasn't where she had been standing. Badgerkit barley caught a glimpse of her tail flicking through the entrance of the medicine den.


	4. Chapter 2

"It is my wish to take on Birdkit as an apprentice," Willownose meowed from her place beside Redstar.

The Clan let out murmurs of surprise and approval as the tabby stepped forward touch noses with her new mentor, who leapt down from highledge to greet her. Badgerkit was completely taken off guard at this news. Her friend had wanted to be a medicine cat? Why had she not told her?

Palepaw sat beside her new mentor, Appleflight, her eyes shining with pride for her sister. Badgerkit looked for Turtlestep and Spottedwing. They were sitting apart from each other, though both looked happy for their kit.

"I shall take Birdpaw to the moonpool for her to be received by our ancestors tonight," Willownose announced.

The Clan broke apart, back to their normal duties. Badgerkit scampered up to the newly named Birdpaw. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be a medicine cat?" she asked, trying not to sound offended.

"I wasn't sure if Willownose would let me," Birdpaw admitted.

"And why wouldn't I?" the silver she-cat questioned, entering the conversation. "If you wish to be the healer of the Clan, only StarClan could stop you."

Birdpaw ducked her head.

"Now come along, Birdpaw," Willownose mewed. "We need to make you a nest in my den. I'd take you out with Appleflight and Palepaw but you need to save your energy for traveling to the moonpool tonight." The she-cat moved past Badgerkit and lead her new apprentice away.

Badgerkit felt a pang of loneliness. Would Birdpaw stop talking to her now that she was of a different rank?

"This isn't fair," Thistlekit complained, stomping us behind Badgerkit, causing her to jump. "We're just as big as they are! Why can't we be apprentices yet?"

"It's part of the Warrior Code," Smokepad meowed, padding up to his kits. "Some kits are still growing at your age. It's only fair for you to wait for them."

Thistlekit muttered something indistinct but didn't question her father. Instead, she trotted away, beckoning Badgerkit with her.

Badgerkit followed glancing behind to give a nod goodbye to her father. "What is it?" she asked her sister.

"I say that we prove we should be apprentices," the gray she-cat declared. "Like I said, we're just as big. We could hunt! And we have no reason to be scared of foxes or badgers. We haven't heard any cats talking about any in our territory anyway."

Badgerkit's fur rose. "What? No way, Thistlekit! We'll get in so much trouble!"

She flicked her tail dissmissivley. "Not if we bring back prey. Redstar will be so impressed, he'll have to make us warriors."

"What are you kits standing in the corner for?" a voice rumbled behind them.

The sisters turned to see Raventail standing over them. He was a tall tom, and a bit intimidating.

"N-nothing, Raventail," Thistlekit mewed quickly.

"Rockwind tells me you can be a bit mischievous, Thistlekit," Raventail meowed. "You two weren't sneaking off to plan anything, were you?"

Badgerkit winced. Of course the deputy could see right through them.

Thistlekit lied easily. "Oh, no," she responded. "We were just talking about how jealous we were of Palepaw and Birdpaw."

Raventail opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Willownose padded up behind him and draped her tail gently over his shoulder. "Rockwind is kitting," she meowed quietly.

Raventail turned to her, his eyes wide. "Now?" he asked. "But don't you have to go to the moonpool tonight?"

Willownose shook her head. "The kits come when the kits come. Hopefully, she'll be done by tonight."

Badgerkit and Thistlekit exchanged a glance, and then started to slip past the older cats. They scampered away, avoiding the two carefully. They continued to speak, before turning away themselves and padding towards the nursery.

"I wonder if Willownose is nervous," Thistlekit meowed. "The last time she assisted with a kitting..." She trailed off.

Badgerkit's was surprised at her sister's lack of concern for talking about such a tragedy. Their brother had died, for StarClan's sake?

"Shush!" she hissed.

"What?" Thistlekit asked. "It's a legitimate question."

The kitting was quick. It was only sunhigh when Birdpaw exited the nursery, looking exhausted.

"How did it go?" Badgerkit asked, jumping to her paws where she had been waiting. "How many are there?"

"Two," Birdpaw meowed. "A she-kit and a tom. Both are doing fine. Rockwind's a bit tired though."

"Are we aloud to go in?" Cloudflower meowed, walking up behind her daughter. "I'd like to see them."

"Willownose didn't say. I'm just getting some borage."

Cloudflower moved forward anyway, and slipped in the den. Badgerkit followed her, glancing over her shoulder.

"C'mon, Thistlekit," she called to her sister, who was playing with a clump of moss by herself.

Thistlekit looked over at her, and, with a huff, trotted over to the den.

Badgerkit nosed her way inside. The nursery was crowded, with Raventail, Rockwind, and Willownose already inside. Now that Cloudflower, Badgerkit, and Thistlekit had entered, there was hardly any room to move. That didn't matter much to Badgerkit. She was too busy looking at the tiny, squirming kits.

"They're so small!" she meowed delightedly.

Rockwind smiled tiredly up at her. "Yes, they are. And beautiful."

"Just like you," Raventail purred, pressing his muzzle to her check.

"The tom looks like you," Rockwind pointed out. "I want to name him Sparrowkit," she added. "And the she-kit is Leafkit."

"They can be whatever you want," the deputy purred.

This was a soft side that Badgerkit didn't see of the strong warrior. She had often wondered why Rockwind had chosen such a gruff tom to father her kits, but he was so sweet to her that it became easy to understand.

Birdpaw reentered the den holding a bundle of herbs in her maw. "I hope I brought the right ones," she meowed, dropping the leaves in front of the queen.

Willownose sniffed them. "Yes. Excellent job, Birdpaw. You've had an exciting first day."

Rockwind lapped up the herbs, then lay her head down and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired. Can I sleep? Will the kits be alright?"

Willownose dipped her head. "Yes. Rest up while you can." She turned to Cloudflower. "Keep an eye of those kits," she mewed quietly. "I must take Birdpaw to the moonpool. Send a warrior to get us if something happens."

"Of course, Willownose," she meowed, dipping her head.

Badgerkit couldn't take her eyes off the kits. They looked so sweet and peaceful. "Thistlekit, look at them! Aren't they cute?" She glanced at her sister.

Thistlekit glanced down at the bundles and gave a sniff. "They're just going to be noisy and interrupt my sleep," she complained.

Badgerkit rolled her eyes and kept looking at the kits. Maybe Thistlekit was right, but they were still adorable.


	5. Chapter 3

Badgerkit jumped out of the den excitedly, her paws tingling. She winced slightly at the greenleaf sun, but didn't slow down until she heard her mother call for her.

"Calm yourself, Badgerkit," Cloudflower chided, stepping out of the nursery with Thistlekit at her side. "You need to be composed for the ceremony, after all."

"Sorry, Cloudflower," she purred, "I just can't help it! I've been waiting for so long!"

The white she-cat smiled. "Of course. I'm so happy for you two. And proud."

"As am I," purred Smokepad, padding up to his family. "You two will finally be apprentices!"

"It's not that exciting," Thistlekit mewed. Badgerkit couldn't even tell if she was just pretending to seem more mature. "It happens to every kit."

Cloudflower bright eyes dimmed.

 _Not everyone_ , Badgerkit thought. _Not Breezekit._ She cast a glare at her sister, who was suddenly looking guilty. The gray she cat looked down.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting," Redstar called out, his ginger pelt shining in the sun.

Cats emerged into the morning light from their dens, murmuring to one another and looking at Badgerkit and Thistlekit. The she-cat felt her pelt grow warm. They were already looking at her? But she hadn't stepped forward yet! She licked her chest fur self consciously. She looked around and noticed Birdpaw trying to catch her eye. She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She glanced behind her and saw Sparrowkit and Leafkit following Rockwind out of the nursery, blinking in the light, looking excited. It had been two moons since they were born, and they had been much too small to attend Mottleheart and Quickstorm's warrior ceremony. They seemed very excited to be present for this one.

"Badgerkit and Thistlekit, please step forward," Redstar meowed, his voice strong and assured.

The two kits stepped forward, side by side. Badgerkit could feel her sister's fur prickling with anticipation.

"Thistlekit and Badgerkit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to become apprenticed. Badgerkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Featherleg, you received excellent training under Russetpatch and have shown yourself to be a good teacher, as many of our warriors can attest. I trust you to lead Badgerpaw on the right path."

Badgerpaw had to hide her surprise. Only a moon ago, Featherleg had finished mentoring Quickstorm. Why was Redstar so quick to give him another? Nevertheless, she felt excitement coursing through her. Featherleg was a strong and well respected senior warrior. She padded forward to touch noses with her new mentor. He greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Thistlekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw," Redstar continued. "Raventail, I hope that you remember my teachings. I ask you to pass on all you know to Thistlepaw."

This time, Badgerpaw wasn't the only one surprised. She heard the Clan murmur with curiosity as her sister padded forward and touched noses with the deputy.

"Badgerpaw! Thistlepaw!" the Clan called joyfully.

"Well then, Badgerpaw," Featherleg meowed. "This is a pleasant surprise for me."

"Huh? Why?" she asked the tom. "Didn't you know that you would be my mentor?"

"I did," he mewed. "But I was a bit surprised when Redstar told me. After all, I just finished training Quickstorm. I thought I would get a break." He laughed. "Not that I'm not happy to train you," he added.

"I'm really glad you're my mentor," Badgerpaw mewed. "You're a good warrior."

"Thank you," he meowed. "Now, let's get Raventail afn Thistlepaw, and we can explore the territory."

Badgerpaw felt her pelt tingle with excitement. Finally getting to see outside the camp! She gave a little hop of excitement and followed her mentor.

The silver tom dipped his head to the deputy. "Shall, we, Raventail?"

"Yes," the dark tom meowed, swishing his tail and turning to the camp entrance.

Badgerpaw nudged Thistlepaw. "Can you believe it?" she whispered.

Her sister's eyes were wide with excitement, though she was clearly trying to remain composed. "We've been waiting for moons," she responded quietly.

The two stepped out after their mentors. Badgerpaw looked around excitedly, and quickly tried to hide her disappointment. The scenery was beautiful, but not what she had imagined. Was the undergrowth always so thick? Was the grass always this dry under paw? Where were the flowery herbs that Birdpaw would always bring into camp?

She noticed that her mentor had turned sharply. "Come along," the warrior meowed. "We'll show you to the ShadowClan border, and then walk along the lake to WindClan."

"Coming!" Badgerpaw called, trotting forward, careful to pick up her paws to avoid the thick undergrowth. Thistepaw padded beside her. "How far is ShadowClan?" her sister asked.

"Far enough," Raventail mewed. "For me and Featherleg, the walk is short. But for new apprentices, it will feel very long. You haven't known anything more than the length of camp."

"The walk will one day feel short for you, too," Featherleg mewed reassuringly.

Badgerpaw wondered how long it would take for her to be used to it.

The black and white she-cat became more accustomed to her surroundings. Maybe it hadn't lived completely up to her expectations, but it was still lovely in its own right. The tall oak branches swayed high above them. Soft, dried leaves crunched under their paws. Green bushes rustled with promises of prey hiding deep in their roots.

"When will we learn to hunt?" Thistlepaw asked after a long moment of silence.

Raventail responded, "It is not just learning to hunt. It is first learning your stance, then learning reaction times. Then you will actually hunt, but only the easy prey like mice and voles. You must learn more advanced techniques for each piece of prey."

"In short, it will be awhile," Featherleg purred. "No need to worry them, Raventail."

Just when Badgerpaw felt her paws begin to ache, Raventail raised his tail. "Stop here. Do you smell that?"

Badgerpaw stopped and sniffed. She smelled cats, but clearly a different kind from ThunderClan. She didn't particularly like the scent, and she realised that this was what her Clanmates meant when the spoke of "stinking ShadowClan".

She nodded.

"Is that ShadowClan?" Thistlepaw asked.

"Very good," Featherleg meowed. "Odd, eh?"

"You can say that again," Badgerpaw meowed. "Why do they smell like that?"

Raventail shook his head. "StarClan knows. We might as well mark a bit while we're here." He moved forward. "Mark where the scent is strongest."

Badgerpaw stepped up, wrinkling her nose as she sniffed. "Here?"

"No," Featherleg meowed. "Their scent is intense, but it still gets stronger."

After marking, the cats moved along the border, and Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw asked more questions.

"How big is the lake?" Badgerpaw asked.

"Huge," Featherleg meowed. "The size of our territory, if not bigger."

Badgerpaw's eyes widened. Was it really possible for there to be that much water? She had only ever seen the puddles in camp after a rain.

"How much further?" Thistlepaw asked.

"We're very close," her mentor responded. "See how the ground is sloping down?"

The ground was not longer level beneath their paws. Badgerpaw was slightly startled by the sudden change, but was careful to keep her footing. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her mentor and the deputy.

Suddenly, she could see it. A huge expanse of rippling dark blue. Badgerpaw felt her jaw drop. This was much better than she imagined. She picked up speed and tore down the slope until she felt the earth change to sand beneath her paws and she was so close to the water she could almost touch it.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, turning to see the other cats trotting up after her. "This is incredible!"

Featherleg laughed. "You could say that," he agreed. He looked across the water. "That territory is RiverClan's," he meowed. "You might not get a chance to see it. Not that you're missing much," he added. "It's like ours, but every pawstep is wet."

Thistlepaw wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"You'll learn their scent at gatherings," Raventail meowed. "Come, we must see the WindClan border before we head back to the camp."

The group padded along in silence as they moved to WindClan. Badgerpaw was getting exhausted. She had never moved so far in her life. She was certain her paws were going to fall off.

"Here we are," Raventail declared. "WindClan."

A stream wove its way forward, feeding into the lake. Sparse trees dotted the other side.

"Where do they even hunt?" asked Thistlepaw. "They have not trees."

"WindClan are rabbit chasers," Featherleg meowed. "Rabbits and hares have burrows all across the moor."

"They don't smell as bad as ShadowClan," Badgerpaw mewed, sniffing and smelling peat and rabbits.

They started to walk along the border. "This one is much easier to mark, as it is a set boundary," Raventail explained.

"Ah, Raventail," a voice called.

Badgerpaw looked across the border to see a gray-brown she-cat, followed by a black tom and a silver she-cat.

"Ashstar," Raventail mewed evenly. "How is the prey running?

Badgerpaw felt a bit shocked. Her first day as an apprentice, and she runs into the WindClan leader on patrol!

"Well, thank you," the she-can responded. "Are these new apprentices?"

"Yes." Ravnetail nodded "This is mine, Thistlepaw. And this one is Badgerpaw."

Badgerpaw glanced at her sister. She was meeting the leader's eyes in a "you-don't-scare-me" stare. Badgerpaw looked up too, feeling a lot less confident.

"I see," Ashstar meowed. "You already know Flypaw." She flicked her tail at the black tom, who twitched his whiskers.

"He's to be made a warrior soon, I assume?" Raventail asked.

"Indeed," Ashstar agreed, and Badgerpaw noticed the tom's eyes flash with pride.

"Everything's going well on your side of the border?" Raventail questioned, his voice passive but his body moving to a slightly defensive stance.

"Of course," Ashstar responded, her voice cool. "No reason to be suspicious."

Raventail's jaw twitched, and Badgerpaw saw Featherleg slipping out his claws. "Very well, then," the dark tom meowed, the slightest trace of a growl in his throat. "We'll all be moving on then."

"Yes," Ashstar meowed, her amber eyes narrowed.

Both patrols moved in opposite directions down the stream. Badgerpaw shuttered. She realised how close to a fight that was. Why had Raventail been so aggressive? Was WindClan about to cause trouble for ThunderClan?


	6. Chapter 4

"Why were you so worried about them when they were at the border?" Thistlepaw asked when they were a significant way back to camp. "Ashstar is the leader, right? She wouldn't break the code."

Raventail's voice was harsh. "Ashstar has a bad track record of sticking to her territory."

"Not to mention that the three of us don't get along in the first place," Featherleg added. "Old grudges don't die until all cats involved pass on."

"What happened?" Badgerpaw asked, curiosity prickling in her pelt.

"All three of us were apprentices at the same time, and we were a bit better than Ashstar," Featherleg meowed. "It's not bragging, it's the truth. She was behind everyone in her Clan. We fought in a border skirmish once…" He shrugged. "Never forgave us. She stopped speaking to us at gatherings, she didn't greet us when our patrols met. Obviously she got a lot better, but she hasn't forgotten."

"I don't know if I would be able to forgive a cat who beat me," Thistlepaw admitted.

"You'll have to," Raventail meowed. "Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting, but part of being a good warrior is moving on."

They arrived back at camp well after sunhigh. Several of the hunting patrols had returned, so the freshkill pile was filled with prey. Most cats were hiding in the shade to avoid the heat, though Turtlestep and Spottedwing sat together in the sun. They didn't look like the words they exchanged were what mates said, but they didn't seem to be arguing. Badgerpaw had a brief thought that she hoped she wouldn't end up in a relationship like that.

"You can take some prey," Featherleg meowed. "The elders have probably been fed. After that, you can rest. It's been a long day for you two."

Badgerpaw sighed in relief. "Thanks, Featherleg."

"I'm going to talk to Palepaw after I grab a mouse," Thistlepaw meowed. "I'm hoping she'll introduce me to the other apprentices. Wanna come?"

Badgerpaw thought for a moment. "No," she decided. "I'm going to see if I can find Birdpaw."

"Alright," her sister said. "See you later, then." She padded towards the freshkill pile, grabbed a mouse by the tail, and trotted to the entrance of the apprentices' den, where they all sat and talked. Badgerpaw felt a slight pang of regret. She should've gone with her sister to get to know her denmates.

She walked forward and grabbed a robin off the pile, then turned to the medicine den to see her friend dozing outside, tail flicking. She padded up to her cheerfully. "Birdpaw!" she mumbled around her meal.

Birdpaw opened one amber eye, the purred and lifted her head. "Hey, Badgerpaw," she meowed. "How was the first day out?"

"I saw so much!" she meowed. "But you'll have to show me where all the herbs are. There were hardly any flowers out just around the forest."

Birdpaw laughed. "Don't worry. Willownose says that there are more flowers at other times. It's just too hot right now."

"Oh, that's good," Badgerpaw meowed, relieved. "I think I imagined it in my head too much. I had too many expectations. But it was so big."

Birdpaw nodded enthusiastically. "There's so much land. It's hard to believe the Clans fight over territory so much, if theirs is as big as ours."

Badgerpaw nodded. "Maybe they just think that that's what we're supposed to do, as Clan cats."

"Well, it is," Birdpaw pointed out. "Cats have claws for a reason."

"Then why don't you use them?" Badgerpaw asked, before immediately regretting it. You weren't supposed to make the position of a medicine cat seem dishonorable. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

Birdpaw shrugged. "You're fine. It's just not my path. I'm connected to StarClan. I'll still use my claws when I need to, but I can't resort to them like you."

"I don't think I will," Badgerpaw said. "Resort to fighting, I mean. I want to fight for my Clan, but sometimes I'm afraid to hurt other cats."

"Willownose says that the best warriors are those that have empathy for others."

Badgerpaw tilted her head. "But I thought medicine cats need to be empathetic."

"That doesn't mean warriors shouldn't be. After all, the code states that you should always help kits, and the other Clans, if need be."

"That's true," Badgerpaw meowed. "Why was a medicine cat lecturing you about how a warrior should behave, anyway?"

"Because that medicine cat believes in having a well balanced apprentice," Willownose snapped, emerging from her den. Her blue eyes glittered with distaste for her, and Badgerpaw shrank in her spot.

"Sorry, Willownose," she meowed quietly.

The she-cat continued to glare at her. "What are you doing, blocking my den, anyway?" she hissed. "Run on to the apprentice den to eat that bird."

"Yes, ma'am," Badgerpaw mumbled, taking up the prey and padding away. "Bye, Birdpaw."

As she walked to the apprentice den, Badgerpaw thought about the medicine cat. Was Willownose like that to everyone, or was it just her? What had she done to anger the medicine cat?


	7. Chapter 5

Badgerpaw couldn't sleep well that night. Her denmates were fine and her nest was mossy, but her dreams were stressful and confusing. She kept seeing a small white tabby calling to her. He looked sad and angry.

"Stop….her!" he would say. "Your...fault!"

"What?" Badgerpaw called. "What do I do? Who are you?"

"Sister… stop!" he cried. "Wrong… fault!"

"What?" she yowled again, but now she was scrambling up in her nest in the apprentices den, with pre-dawn light filtering in. She was breathing heavily.

"Sheesh, Badgerpaw," Harepaw yawned, sitting up in has nest. "What was that about? You okay?"

"Sorry," she mewed. "Nightmare."

"It's fine," he meowed. "Berrypaw and I needed to get up early anyway for dawn patrol." He prodded his sister, who was sleeping beside him. "Get up, lazy bones."

Berrypaw grunted. "I'm up." She struggled to her paws.

Badgerpaw tried to slow her breathing. She was still shaken from the dream. She had the odd feeling that she recognized the tom, though there was not kit in ThunderClan that looked like him now. Could she have been receiving a dream from StarClan?

No. She wasn't a medicine cat. The bird she ate last night must have been funny.

"Hey Badgerpaw!" Harepaw stuck his head back into the den. "Featherleg's on the patrol this morning. He told me to get you. You're coming with us."

"Oh," Badgerpaw mewed. She stood and shook the moss from her pelt. "Coming." She padded out of the den, trying to push her dream out of her mind. Maybe she would ask Birdpaw about it later, but felt a bit silly about the thought. Why bother her with a silly dream?

Featherleg flicked his tail in greeting. "Up early for dawn patrol, I see. Ready to go?"

Badgerpaw nodded and yawned. "Sure thing. Which border?"

"Raventail's sent us to the WindClan border," Spottedwing, Berrypaw's mentor, explained. "Prey may be running well, but those rabbit chasers can't help themselves."

Badgerpaw nodded seriously. She hadn't much trusted the leader when she had met her yesterday.

"There's a few landmarks that Badgerpaw hasn't seen yet," Featherleg meowed to Amberbreeze and Spottedwing as they padded out of the camp. "Can we pass the Sky oak on the way to the border?"

"Of course," Amberbreeze meowed, dipping her head and looking back at Badgerpaw. "It's hard to patrol a territory when you don't know what you're protecting."

Badgerpaw looked between the much older apprentices walking beside her. She felt a bit nervous. She had never been on a patrol before, and she didn't know Berrypaw and Harepaw very well since they had been made apprentices a little more than a moon after she was born. What was she supposed to do? Were they aloud to talk? What should she say?

"Alright, you three," Spottedwing meowed, raising his tail and motioning for the cats to stop. "Scent the air. What do you smell?"

Badgerpaw opened her mouth and let the earthy smells of the forest float over her scent glands. She didn't know what she was sniffing for, and she hadn't been trained enough to separate all the smells that filled ThunderClan territory. Before she had even finished, Harepaw declared, "A mouse just passed through here, and there a squirrels nearby, too."

Amberbreeze nodded. "Very good. Badgerpaw, Berrypaw? Anything to add?"

"I smell some herbs nearby, but I don't know what they're called," Berrypaw meowed. "We should probably tell Willownose about them soon when we head back."

"Very good," Spottedwing praised. "You two are doing very well."

Harepaw ducked his head and Berrypaw licked her chest fur. The group headed off again.

"Don't feel bad," Harepaw whispered to her. "We've had moons to get good at tracking. You'll be able to show off to Leafkit and Sparrowkit one day."

"Thanks, Harepaw," she meowed to the brown tom. She was grateful for the support but she still felt embarrassed that she hadn't been able to distinguish anything from the muddled scents. She looked at her mentor, expecting to see disappointment, but Featherleg looked rather indifferent. She felt a bit better seeing that he wasn't mad.

Amberbreeze let out a long yawn. Spottedwing glanced at her. "A warrior, still not used to dawn patrols? Even Badgerpaw is awake."  
"I don't doze all day and get into my nest right after sunhigh," Amberbreeze teased back.

Featherleg twitched his whiskers. "I don't know, Amberbreeze," he mewed slyly. "I've seen you drop of your morning kill and flop straight down to bask in the sun."

The ginger she-cat flicked her tail in irritation at the toms. "StarClan forbid I have one day where Raventail isn't ordering me to go on every patrol."

"She isn't that lazy," Harepaw interjected, clearly trying to defend his mentor.

"Yeah, she has to run in circles just to keep you entertained," Berrypaw jumped in. "No one should be called lazy when they have to watch you."

"I'm not a kit," Harepaw protested. "She doesn't watch me!"

Badgerpaw wanted desperately to be able to join in with the teasing, but she didn't know what to say. Harepaw and Berrypaw might be her kin and Featherleg her mentor, but she didn't know any of them very well. She imagined saying something, only for none of them to laugh at her comment. Badgerpaw kept her mouth shut.

"Well, here's the sky oak," Spottedwing meowed, pointing with his tail to a tall, thick trunk. Badgerpaw looked up, amazement in her eyes.

"This tree must be ancient," she meowed. "We have to climb it?"

"Don't worry," Harepaw meowed. "It's not as scary as it looks."

Featherleg nodded. "We'll start with the lower branches. I Just wanted to show you where we might be training soon." He looked to Spottedwing. "We can move on, now."

The spotted tabby nodded and continued forward until they reached the stream. "Featherleg, Harepaw, and Badgerpaw, head down towards the lake," he meowed. "Berrypaw, Amberbreeze and I will go as far as the unclaimed territory."

"Harepaw, do as Featherleg tells you," Amberbreeze meowed.

Harepaw dipped his head, then spun around and trotted along the stream, sniffing the air.

Featherleg turned and followed him. Badgerpaw padded after her mentor, glancing over her shoulder to watch the others go the opposite direction.

"WindClan ahd better watch out," Harepaw declared, his head held high. "I'll claw any cat who's set a paw over the border."

"Harepaw," Featherleg chided, "we don't go looking for fights with them."

"I'm not," the brown tom meowed. "Thistlepaw told me that yesterday there was a patrol right next to the border. I'm just ready."

Featherleg rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Badgerpaw sniffed the air, and frowned. She smelled something else, something warm, almost like fresh prey. She sniffed again, turning her head, trying to find where it was strongest.

"What is it?" Featherleg asked. "Do you have a cold? What's with the sniffing?"  
"I smell something," Badgerpaw meowed. "I think it's bird blood."

Featherleg inhaled deeply, his expression going serious. "Harepaw, stop," he meowed sternly.

Harepaw went still, looking back. "What is it?"

"Badgerpaw noticed the scent of blood, and she's right," he meowed. "You and I probably though it was just prey. Run ahead, and keep smelling. Call for us if you see anything."

Harepaw nodded, the bounded forward. Badgerpaw and Featherleg sped up.

Suddenly, Harepaw called, "Featherleg!"

The gray tom sprinted forward. Startled by the sudden change, Badgerpaw quicked and tried to keep up with her mentor.

They skidded to a stop where Harepaw stood. On they ground was the blood of a freshly killed animal. And mingled with is was the strong scent of WindClan.


	8. Chapter 6

"What do you mean we do nothing?" Raventail spat at Redstar. "They crossed the border! The caught prey on our side!"

Badgerpaw watched in shock as the deputy confronted the leader in the middle of camp. Surely he would be punished for this!

But Redstar remained calm. "The evidence suggests they went no more than a tail length over," he mewed. "It was probably just an apprentice making a mistake."

Raventail's eyes widened. "Do you now what would have happened if Badgerpaw or Thistlepaw had been a step closer to the border than they were yesterday?" he snapped. "Ashstar would've started a border fight right there! We have clear evidence that they hunted on our side, and you want to do nothing?"

Badgerpaw winced as her name was brought up. She didn't want to be involved in this in any way. Unfortunately, she had helped find the evidence, so there was no way to remove herself.

"We will wait," Redstar meowed firmly. "If we scent them more, or catch them, we will fight. For now, we wait until the gathering."

"The gathering?" Raventail gasped. "It's half a moon away!"

"Exactly," Redstar meowed. "It gives us time to see if the crossing continues."

Raventail continued to bristle, when Featherleg walked up to him and draped his tail on the tom's shoulders. "Clan leader's word is law," he told the tom.

Raventail cast a glare at him but dipped his head to Redstar. "Very well."

Badgerpaw let out a sigh of relief, before Featherleg walked up to her. "C'mon. Time to work on hunting."

"But we just got back from patrol," Badgerpaw meowed.

"Yes, but you need to learn to hunt," Featherleg mewed. "Providing for your Clan is placed above all else."

Badgerpaw nodded, though she was quite tired. "Is Thistlepaw coming with us?"

"No," Featherleg meowed. "Raventail took her out while we were on dawn patrol. Come." He turned to the entrance of camp and trotted out.

Badgerpaw followed him. Despite her exhaustion, she felt excitement in her paws. Hunting! She had been looking forward to it for moons, and now she was about to begin.

She followed her mentor to a clearing covered in moss. "For cushioning," Featherleg explained as she pushed her paws against the spongy plant.

He turned to her. "I suppose we should start with your stance," he decided. "You've seen the other apprentices in camp. Let me see what you can do."

Nervously, Badgerpaw sank into a crouch. She felt awkward in the position.

"Stick out your tail," Featherleg instructed. "Low, but not too close to the ground. It will help you balance."

Badgerpaw did as she was told.

Featherleg nodded. "Good." He placed his tail on her shoulders. "Lower yourself. You want power in your spring."

To Badgerpaw, it felt like moons as they worked on her crouch. Her shoulders ached from holding the position for so long. Finally, Featherleg nodded. "You can stand now."

Badgerpaw sighed in relief and stood. "Thanks, Featherleg."

"That's the crouch down," he meowed. "But now for tracking. You showed me this morning that you can sometimes pick out slightly stronger scents, but now you must learn to find the prey mixed in with the forest."

Badgerpaw nodded.

Featherleg scented the air for a moment. "What prey do you smell? Tell me specifically."

Nervously, Badgerpaw took a whiff of the air. Scents flooded in, and she searched through for a specific one.

"Squirrel," she decided. "And there might be a mouse close by, too."

"Very good," Featherleg meowed. "You're right, there was a mouse passing through the area. There are also squirrels around this area a lot, too. Obviously, we'll go for a mouse first. Squirrels are too quick."

Badgerpaw murmured agreement, but wondered how quick squirrels really were. She had never seen one run before.

"Be very quiet when you stalk your prey," Featherleg meowed. "Almost slide your paws along the ground. And always remain downwind of them. Now come," he meowed. "Let's find you a mouse. Don't speak at all."

Badgerpaw dipped her head and followed her mentor out of the clearing, treading as quietly as she could. They walked for a few moments through the trees until Featherleg held up his tail and they stopped. The silver tom nodded forward, where a small brown mouse was grooming itself.

Badgerpaw sank low and crept forward nervously. She shifted her paws carefully across the forest floor. Bunching her muscles, she leapt forward. She landed clumsily, but with a paw on its tail. She moved to strike her fangs into its neck as it scrambled free. Badgerpaw let out a mewl of disappointment. "No!"

"That was an impressive first try," Featherleg mewed. "Obviously, you're landing needs work, but you were very close to the catch."

"I had it," Badgerpaw meowed sadly. "I was so close to getting it!"

"You did very well, though," her mentor meowed. "It took Quickstorm ages to be still enough to get even close to a mouse."

"Really?" Badgerpaw asked, hope fluttering in her chest. She knew that the tom was an impressive hunter.

Featherleg nodded. "It's rare that an apprentice ever makes their first catch on their first try. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Okay," Badgerpaw mewed. "Could you help me with getting the leap forward right? I feel like I could have caught that mouse if I had just landed right."

"Of course," Featherleg meowed. "You have to be careful with how you spread your legs when you jump…"

Once again, Badgerpaw was on the hunt for a mouse, with Featherleg's help. She had practiced jumping forward for the kill many times, and her muscles ached. She felt like she needed to make this next catch. She knew she could do it, too, she had been so close with the last one.

Featherleg motioned with his tail to a mouse, nibbling seeds from the ground. Badgerpaw felt her heart beat faster with excitement. It was distracted. She would surely be able to catch it now.

The black and white she-cat sank into her crouch and stalked forward. Her amber eyes stayed fixed on her prey until her instinct told her she was just close enough. She bunched down, then jumped forward. This time, her paw slammed down on the mouse's back. It was too stunned to move away as she sank her teeth into its neck. She said a quick, silent prayer to StarClan for the meal that she would provide the Clan.

"Very good! Featherleg praised, his eyes gleaming in pride. "Not the cleanest kill, but on your second hunt!"

Badgerpaw's chest soared at the praise. She'd done it! "Are we going to go back to camp now and give this to the elders?"

Featherleg nodded. "I'd say that's deserving."  
By the time they headed back to camp, the sun was dipping low in the sky. Badgerpaw felt tired but content, and she padded into the elders den to deliver her catch.

"Badgerpaw!" Russetpatch purred. "Come to feed us, eh?"

Badgerpaw nodded. "I've brought you my first catch."

"Well isn't this an honor," Longclaw meowed. "The first catch of what is sure to be a great warrior."

The she-cat felt her pelt grow hot. "It's only one mouse," she meowed.

"Would you like this first bite?" asked Longclaw. "Your first catch is a big deal, after all."

Badgerpaw set the mouse down and looked at it longingly, but uneasily. "I'm not supposed to eat until you all have been fed."

"Don't worry," Duststripe purred. "We've already shared a blackbird and a mouse. We'll just take a taste of this."

Badgerpaw dipped her head. "Thank you," she purred, and she took a bite of her kill. It tasted wonderful- still fresh, and added to it was the feeling of pride that she had caught the animal. She pushed the rest towards the elders.

"You know, I remember when you were just a tiny kit," Russetpatch purred, "always coming in to hear stories of our time as warriors. And now look at you. You're an apprentice and you've already caught a mouse."

"You young cats grow up so fast," Duststripe meowed. "I only hope I'll be around to see you get your warrior name."

"Don't talk like that!" Badgerpaw protested. "You've got plenty of time."

Duststripe chuckled. "You're too kind, 'paw. But I'm old. So are those two."

"Speak for yourself," Russetpatch mewed. "I could still catch my own prey if I wanted."

Duststripe rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Badgerpaw," he meowed. "You'll do great things. I can tell."

"Thanks, Duststripe," she meowed. "If I could end up being half the warrior you were, I'll be proud."

"You flatter me," Duststripe meowed.

"Don't say it too much," Russetpatch meowed. "His head will get so big that he'll float right up to StarClan tonight."


	9. Chapter 7

"C'mon, Badgerpaw," Thistlepaw mewed, prodding her in the side. "Raventail and Featherleg are training us together today."

Badgerpaw opened her amber eyes. "This early?" she groaned. "Featherleg and I were out on dusk patrol last night."

"It's well past dawn," her sister meowed. "Get up. The gathering's tonight, and we might get to go if we impress Raventail."

"You'll get to go no matter what," Badgerpaw responded. "He's your mentor."

It had been half a moon since Badgerpaw had begun her training. She was getting used to waking up early and eating last, and she had even stopped complaining about the chores she was required to do, such as gathering new bedding and checking the elders for ticks. The latter wasn't even too bad, as it meant she could talk with the previous warriors of the Clan.

The sisters emerged from the den to meet their mentors, who were waiting outside the cave. Badgerpaw gave a slight shiver. Leaf-fall was nearly upon them, and while it was still warm, the air had gained a slight crispness to it.

"We're doing battle training today," Raventail meowed. "Are you two ready?"

"Oh, yes!" Thistlepaw meowed. "I always beat Badgerpaw when we were kits."

Badgerpaw looked at the gray she-cat incredulously. "You did not!" she meowed. "I pinned you just as often as you pinned me!"

"Kithood battles hardly matter," Featherleg informed them. "You had no training then. You two haven't spared with each other seriously yet, have you?"

Badgerpaw shook her head, and Thistlepaw did the same.

"Then this will be different," Featherleg meowed.

"Let's go," Raventail meowed, his tail flicking as he lead the cats to the camp entrance. "We don't want to waste time."

The cats padded after him, and Badgerpaw whispered to her sister, "Why's he so grumpy?"

"He's just stressed," her sister whispered back. "After all, there's WindClan scent over the border, and nothing's been done. Redstar might not even be bringing it up at the gathering tonight."

Badgerpaw winced as her sister so casually talked poorly about the leader.

They arrived at the training hollow, and their mentors turned to them.

"We want to work on actually fighting your opponent," Raventail meowed. "Based on WindClan's recent behavior, you might need it."

"You've learned basic moves from us, but true battles rely on instant responses, and you won't always have time to think before a reaction," Featherleg added.

Badgerpaw gulped; her belly twisted at the idea that a battle would come so soon into her apprenticeship. She pushed down the feeling of fear. _It's my duty_ , she reminded herself.

"We want you to spar," Raventail meowed. "Remember, claws must be sheathed and you can't draw blood with your bites."

Thistlepaw nodded, then looked to her sister and crouched baring her teeth. Badgerpaw sank into a crouch of her own. They waited for a heartbeat, until Thistlepaw launched herself forward.

Badgerpaw knew her sister too well, and had been certain that the she-cat would make the first move, so she was ready. She ducked, but lifted herself up at the last moment to knock her Thistlepaw's backside so that she would land clumsily.

"Oof!" Thistlepaw hit the ground, but jumped up before Badgerpaw got the chance to pin her. She launched herself again, this time managing to land on top of her.

Badgerpaw felt herself nearly collapse at the weight, but she fell and rolled to her side so she was on top of her sister. She writhed around so that she was now facing her, and placed her big paws on her chest to keep her down.

"Well done, Badgerpaw," Raventail meowed, and Badgerpaw felt herself glow with pride at the deputy's praise. "That was quick thinking."

Badgerpaw let her sister up and grinned at the dark tom. "Thanks," she meowed sheepishly.

"Very well done," Featherleg agreed.

Raventail looked to Thistlepaw. "You were too aggressive," he told her. "If you had focused more on keeping balanced, you would've stayed on top."

"Yes sir." Thistlepaw nodded.

"Alright, go again," Raventail meowed. "This time, Badgerpaw, I want to see you attack first. Defense is all well and good, but I want to see what else you can do."

Badgerpaw dipped her head, though she felt quite nervous. Now Thistlepaw knew that she would make the first move, and she would be ready.

The two apprentices got back into fighting stances. Badgerpaw hesitated a moment, thinking of how she should start. Leaping felt too risky to her, so she opted for running forward.

She dashed towards her sister, striking at her front legs to get her off balance. Thistlepaw hissed and stumbled back, but jumped forward to bat her across the face.

Badgerpaw growled and ducked away from a second blow. She slammed her whole body into Thistlepaw, who retaliated with a fierce bite to the back of the neck.

Badgerpaw winced. She felt no blood from the bite, but it had hurt. While she was stunned, Thistlepaw pushed her to the floor and held her there.

The two she-cats sat panting for a moment before looking to their mentors for praise.

"Good job, Thistlepaw," Featherleg purred. "Proving yourself from the last fight I see."

Thistlepaw moved to let Badgerpaw stand. "It was nothing." She shrugged.

Badgerpaw wanted to claw her over the ears. _You're just making me look bad by saying that!_

"You both did well," Raventail added.

"Badgerpaw, I liked you using your size against her," Featherleg meowed. "Being bigger has its advantaged on the battlefield."

Badgerpaw realized just the how much bigger she had grown than her sister. She had always been more thickset, but glancing over, she noticed that she wasn't quite at eye level with her sister anymore.

"Thank you," she said after a moment.

They discussed fighting moves and sparred for a bit longer before turning to head back to camp.

"You two will be going to gathering tonight," Featherleg told them as the walked back. "Be on your best behavior. Don't even think of bringing up the border crossing to the WindClan apprentices."

"Of course," Badgerpaw mewed. "Thanks for letting us go."

Thistlepaw looked to her sister. "This is so exciting!" she purred. "Our first gathering!"

"Yeah!" she mewed, but felt oddly nervous. She had a feeling that this gathering was going to go poorly, what with border crossing. She gave a quick prayer to StarClan that things would go as plan.

 _And please make sure Thistlepaw behaves_ , she added.


	10. Chapter 8

Badgerpaw's paws tingled in anticipation as the cats attending the gathering began to gather in the center of camp. Badgerpaw saw Fernleaf, Heathertooth, and Blossomwhisker among them, as well as Featherleg, Raventail, Willownose, and Birdpaw.

"This is wonderful!" Cloudflower purred, walking up beside her. "Your first gathering!"

Badgerpaw shuffled her paws a bit. "Yep," she meowed. "I'm a bit nervous."

Cloudflower purred. "Don't be. You'll always hear bad things about the other Clans, but really, most of them are fine."

Badgerpaw felt skeptical, but she nodded. "If you're sure."

Her mother twitched her tail. "I do wish that Smokepad or I was coming," she admitted. "I would feel a lot better if one of us was there to watch you two."

"Our mentors will be there," Badgerpaw assured her, "and Birdpaw. I'll be alright."

"If you're sure," Cloudflower mewed. "I can ask Raventail if one of us can go…"

"No, really, it's fine," Badgerpaw insisted. Then she looked around. Where was Thistlepaw. The sun was getting low in the sky; they would be leaving soon.

Then, Thistlepaw emerged from the nursery, with Sparrowkit and Leafkit at her paws. The two kits were pouncing after her and chattering away. Badgerpaw felt slightly amused. Her sister hadn't been very appreciative of the kits when they were first born, and now she was willingly playing with them.

"I wish we could go," Leafkit mewled. "It's so unfair that you can but we can't!"

"It is too fair," Thistlepaw purred. "I did my waiting, you've got to do yours!"

Sparrowkit lifted his head and sniffed. "I think Raventail should let us go," he meowed. "He should be showing us off, because we're gonna be the strongest warriors ever."

"Right, mouse-brain," Thistlepaw meowed, rolling her eyes. "I've got to join the others."

"Aw," Leafkit meowed. "Have fun at the gathering! Fight some WindClanners!"

Thistlepaw looked at her. "I will not! The gathering is a time of piece! Behave yourselves," she called over her shoulder as she padded to the group.

"Since when are you so interested in playing with the kits?" Badgerpaw asked.

Thistlepaw licked her chest fur. "Since they stopped mewling in the middle of the night and making it impossible to sleep."

Cloudflower gave both of them a lick on the top of the head. "Good luck," she meowed. "Don't talk to much about any problems we may be having to the other Clans. And don't fight with the other apprentices."

"We know," Thistlepaw meowed.

Redstar emerged from his den. "Raventail, Willownose, Featherleg, Fernleaf, Heathertooth, Blossomwhisker, Duststripe, Birdpaw, Thistlepaw, and Badgerpaw," he called. "You will be attending the gathering with me tonight. Let's move out."

"Bye, Cloudflower," Badgerpaw meowed before trotting after the rest of the cats. Everyone pushed through the entrance. Badgerpaw looked around for a moment before spotting Birdpaw and running to catch up with her.

"This is your second gathering," Badgerpaw meowed. "Do you know any of the cats in other Clans?"

"I met a few," Birdpaw meowed. "But mainly just the other medicine cats. I remember Flypaw from WindClan is a real piece of work, though. And Runningpaw and Specklepaw from RiverClan were alright, according to Palepaw."

"Flypaw was one of the WindClan cats I saw on patrol on my first day out," Badgerpaw meowed. "Isn't he Ashstar's apprentice?"

"I think so," Birdpaw nodded. "I said hello to him and he looked like he was about to rip my fur off. No idea what I did."

"What about the medicine cats?" Badgerpaw asked. "Isn't there another apprentice?"

Birdpaw paused for a moment. "Well, yes," she meowed. "Echopelt is the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, but she's basically a full medicine cat. She's just waiting it out until Amberstripe dies or retires."

Badgerpaw nodded. "Maybe there'll be another one soon," she suggested.

Birdpaw shook her head. "Probably not. Flowersong and Wildstone are too young to be needing apprentices, and Echopelt won't be taking one on right after Amberstripe's gone."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Badgerpaw meowed. "Is it lonely, being the only young apprentice?"

Birdpaw hesitated. "Sometimes," she admitted. "But they are all very welcoming to me. And I've got Willownose to help me," she added, looking over to her mentor who was walking beside Featherleg. "Isn't it odd that our mentors are littermates?"

"Wait, what?"

Birdpaw looked at her, a bit surprised. "You didn't know? Featherleg, Willownose and Raventail are littermates."

Badgerpaw was stunned for a moment. "But that would mean the deputy and the medicine cat are in the same family."

"So?" asked Birdpaw. "It's not like it matters much."

"I suppose," Badgerpaw meowed.

They arrived at the stream that marked their border with WindClan, and Redstar raised his tail for everyone to stop.

"Remember to remain as close as you can to the banks on the lake," he meowed loud enough for the whole patrol to hear. "We don't want to give them any reason for excusing their own border crossing."

The cats murmured their acknowledgement and the cats began to jump over the flowing water.

Badgerpaw and Birdpaw continued to walk in silence until they reached the fallen tree bridge.

"You'll want to watch your step," Birdpaw meowed. "I almost slipped in last moon."

Badgerpaw purred in amusement and scrambled up the log and crossed. She snaked off the branches on the other side and waited for her friend.

"I'd better go with Willownose," Birdpaw meowed when she got off the trunk. "Try and find Featherleg, maybe he'll introduce you to some of the other warriors and their apprentices." She padded off, and Badgerpaw was left alone.

The she-cat looked around wildly for her mentor, who was standing beside Ravnetail with Thistlepaw. She ran up to them.

"Oh, good," Featherleg meowed. "There you are. We just wanted to say a bit more before you started greeting the others."

"Try not to talk to WindClan too much," Raventail meowed. "We don't need to create tension between us and them tonight."

Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw nodded.

"And don't bring up the border if you do," Featherleg added. "WindClan and RiverClan are already here. Be nice."

"Yes, sir," Badgerpaw meowed. The toms walked forward and started talking to what Badgerpaw assumed was a RiverClan tom.

"We're actually here!" Thistlepaw whispered, her voice laced with excitement. "Let's go meet some other apprentices!"

Before Badgerpaw could stop her, she went barreling into the clearing. Badgerpaw raced after, not wanting to be left alone.

"Don't run off," Badgerpaw panted, catching up to her sister.

"Over here," Thistlepaw meowed, beckoning her sister with a flick of her tail and flouncing over to two young RiverClan cats. Badgerpaw had no choice but to follow her.

"Hello," Thistlepaw meowed. "My name's Thistlepaw."

One of the apprentices looked up. "Hello," he responded. His breath reeked of fish, and Badgerpaw tried not to wrinkle her nose to be polite. "I'm Runningpaw. This is Specklepaw." He flicked his tail to the she-cat that sat beside him. The ginger she-cat dipped her head.

"I'm Badgerpaw," Badgerpaw put in. "We're from ThunderClan."

Specklepaw twitch her whiskers. "Oh, we're well aware," she meowed. "You smell like dried leaves."

Badgerpaw felt her sister stiffin beside her. "And you smell like fish," she snapped. "But we didn't say anything. My sister was just being polite!"

Badgerpaw placed her tail on her sister's shoulders. "Calm down, Thistlepaw," she murmured. "I'm sorry," she meowed, looking to the RiverClanners. "This is our first gathering. We're not used to being kind to the other Clans."

"Don't worry," Runningpaw meowed. "Sometimes cats can't help but be hostile. She'll get used to it when she's smelling our fish scent for the rest of the night."

Badgerpaw sighed in relief, but Thistlepaw remained a bit tense. "Are you friendly with any of the other cats? We'd like to meet some new cats."

Specklepaw and Runningpaw exchanged glances. "Not at the moment," Specklepaw meowed carefully. "But once ShadowClan shows up, we can introduce you to Nightpaw and Breezepaw, if they're here."

"Breezepaw," Thistlepaw meowed. "That's what our brother would've been named."

Badgerpaw glanced over at her sister, wide-eyed. Why was she bringing him up?

"What's his name now? Is he here?" Runningpaw asked, looking around curiously.

Badgerpaw paused a moment before saying, "Breezekit died when we were born."

"Oh," Specklepaw meowed, blinking. "I'm… sorry."

"Yeah," Runningpaw meowed, looking uncomfortable.

Badgerpaw wanted to claw her sister, but tried changing the subject instead. "So, why don't you know anyone in WindClan?"

The apprentices looked around, as though checking to make sure that the WindClan cats weren't nearby. They leaned in close to answer.

"WindClan has been crossing the border," Runningpaw meowed. "It's not easy to trust them right now. And it's not like Flypaw and Bluepaw have stellar personalities to make up for it."

"They've been crossing our border, too!" Thistlepaw meowed. "That's so weird!"

Before they could continue talking, ShadowClan came bounding into the clearing. Specklepaw looked up. "Do you see them?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah! And Molepaw's here, too," Runningpaw meowed. He raised his tail to get their attention.

Two gray cats came bounding over, followed by a cream tom.

"Hey, you three," Specklepaw meowed. "Meet Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw."

The gray tom smiled. "Hey," he meowed. "I'm Night _spring_."

Runningpaw's eyes widened. "You got your warrior names!" he cried, his voice full of jealousy. "I can't believe it!"

"I'm Breezetail now," the she-cat meowed. "And this is Moleclaw."

The big cream tom dipped his head but didn't speak. Instead, he turned and walked away to be with more ShadowClan cats.

"He's really shy," Nightspring explained. "Anyway, is Berrypaw here?"

Badgerpaw shook her head.

"Shame. I really like her," the gray tom meowed.

"I think you like her a bit too much," Breezetail meowed. "I hope you aren't planning on breaking the code for her."

"Of course not," Nightspring meowed, his fur ruffled. He licked his chest.

Badgerpaw briefly considered informing the tortoiseshell of her secret admirer, but quickly decided against it. She shouldn't encourage an inter-Clan relationship.

"I think the leaders are getting ready to speak," Specklepaw meowed, nodding her head to the tall tree in the center of the island. "Come on, let's get good seats."

The group padded closer to the tree and sat down. A scarred brown she-cat, whom Badgerpaw assumed to be the ShadowClan leader, Wrenstar, yowled.

"Let the gathering begin!"


	11. Chapter 9

The clearing was silent as the cats sat around the Great Oak. Wrenstar, ShadowClan's leader, stepped forward.

"Prey is running well, despite the approaching leaf-fall," the she-cat meowed. "ShadowClan has three new warriors that we would like to welcome tonight: Nightspring, Breezetail, and Moleclaw."

Badgerpaw joined her voice with the rest of the Clans in the cheering chant. "Nightspring! Breezetail! Moleclaw!" Badgerpaw noticed the two gray cats beside her had their heads held up with pride.

"Unfortunately, we have no apprentices at the moment, but Snowflight's kits will be ready soon. Cherryleaf has also joined the nursery."

The she-cat stepped back, and looked around at the leaders sitting on other limbs. Redstar looked like he was about to speak, but Ashstar yowled out first.

"WindClan is strong." She stared down defiantly at the other cats, as though she expected them to challenge the statement. "A badger made a den on our territory, but Muddyfoot, Whitefeather, and Grayclaw chased it out away from the clans."

Murmurs of approval spread across, but Badgerpaw noticed that they mainly came from ShadowClan and WindClan themselves. _ShadowClan has no reason to be at odds with them right now_ , she thought.

Redstar stood on the limb, balancing easily thanks to his ThunderClan training. "ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Thistlepaw and Badgerpaw."

The Clans gave murmurs of congratulations, but there was no cheers. Badgerpaw realized she would have to wait for her warrior name for that honor.

"We have less pleasant news," Redstar meowed. "There has been trespassing on our territory by the stream of our border."

Ashstar tensed. "Are you implying anything, Redstar?" she hissed.

"I'm implying nothing," Redstar meowed. Badgerpaw shuddered. His voice was calm, but terrifying. "I am stating a fact. And the fact is that WindClan has trespassed onto ThunderClan territory multiple times in the past moon, with evidence that prey was caught."

Yowls of outrage from WindClan cats erupted across the clearing. Badgerpaw saw Blossomwhisker spitting at a black WindClan tom, and she felt Thistlepaw bristle beside her.

"Everyone quiet!" Pikestar hissed. When the clearing was once again silent, if ruffled, he meowed, "We, too, have caught WindClan scent on out land."

WindClan said nothing at this, but all of their eyes were narrowed in anger.

Redstar looked to the gray-brown she-cat. "Well Ashstar?" he asked, amber eyes glittering with an anger that Badgerpaw had never seen in the calm leader's gaze. "What do you say in your defense?"

"WindClan needs territory," she meowed quietly, but the whole clearing could hear her words. "We do what we must to get it."

"Even if that means invading the land of others?" Pikestar hissed. "It's against the warrior code to trespass!"

"And it is in the warrior code for me to provide for my Clan!" Ashstar's voice grew louder. "What am I supposed to do, let my Clan starve?"

"You said that WindClan was strong," Redstar meowed. "Is this you admitting to your lie?"

"I didn't lie," Ashstar retorted. "I am simply worried for the future of my Clan. We are growing, even as we approach the cold seasons. I must provide prey for the kits that will soon be here."

"And ThunderClan and RiverClan need to supply prey for the kits we already have," Pikestar hissed.

"RiverClan doesn't even hunt on land," Ashstar growled. "What does it matter to you if we take a few mice?"

Yowls of outrage erupted again, this time from the RiverClan cats. Specklepaw and Runningpaw were among them.

It was Wrenstar who demanded silence this time. "Ashstar," she meowed, "if you take territory from ThunderClan and RiverClan, it is likely they will seek some from us. ShadowClan will be supporting ThunderClan and RiverClan if it comes to battles." She flicked her tail. "StarClan will be on our side for this dispute. You cannot say the same."

Ashstar's eyes flamed with fury. "Very well," she hissed. "Pikestar, did you have anything you needed to report?" Her voice was cold.

"As a matter of fact, yes," the gray tabby mewed. "Mistypool has given birth to three healthy kits."

No mews of joy came from the WindClan cats.

"That is all," Pikestar meowed, and he dipped his head.

"WindClan, we're leaving," Ashstar meowed, jumping from the tree. All of the WindClan cats stood and left, casting glares at the rest of the Clans.

Nightspring shook himself. "That was a tense gathering," he mewed. He looked at the cats seated around him. "Good to know that I will be fighting alongside you cats if it comes to it."

Breezetail nodded. "I hope it doesn't though," she mewed worriedly. "A war between the Clans wouldn't be good. And just for a bit of territory?"

"It's Ashstar who's causing it," Badgerpaw meowed, though her voice was shaking. "If she would just back off, it wouldn't need to happen."

"We shouldn't have waited 'til the gathering to confront her," Thistlepaw insisted. "This could've been solved a lot more quickly."

"But now you have two Clans allied with you," Runningpaw pointed out. He looked over his shoulder. "My mentor is calling me," he meowed. "May StarClan light your paths. C'mon, Specklepaw." The two apprentices stood and dashed off.

"Well, I suppose we better be off, too," Breezetail meowed, standing and stretching.

"Say hello to Berrypaw for me," Nightspring meowed, padding away with his sister.

"I guess we should find our mentors," Badgerpaw meowed. Her paws were trembling from the excitement tonight. Weren't gatherings supposed to be peaceful?

Thistlepaw nodded. Badgerpaw noticed that her eyes were glimmering with anger. Before they could even stand to look around, Featherleg had found them.

"You two didn't get into any fights, did you?" he asked.

"No," Badgerpaw meowed. "We talked to some apprentices from RiverClan and met the new ShadowClan warriors."

Featherleg nodded. "Good. Having friends in those Clans will prove helpful in the long run. Especially RiverClan. We don't get in many disputes with them, since our territory isn't connected."

"I can't believe WindClan tried to deny it!" Thistlepaw growled. "After a full moon of it-"

"What did you expect?" Ravnetail asked, padding up to the group. "For them to own up to it immediately and apologize? No. They have to make it seem as though they are in the right." He shook his head. "They're ridiculous. It's a good thing that Wrenstar's the leader of ShadowClan now. She's got a level head on her shoulders."

"C'mon," Featherleg meowed. "I think Redstar's ready to leave."

"You two better train hard," Raventail meowed to Thistlepaw and Badgerpaw. "There's a battle coming soon. I can feel it."


	12. Chapter 10

Redstar called a Clan meeting as soon as they returned to camp to inform everyone of the hostility at the gathering that night, and to assure everyone that they had allies in both ShadowClan and RiverClan.

"Even the WindClan elders were standoffish tonight," Duststripe meowed. "You young warriors don't expect you friendships with WindClan to stay standing after this."

Badgerpaw felt exhausted, so she went straight to the apprentices' den as soon as the meeting was over. Before she could get settled down to sleep, however, Berrypaw was prodding her in the side.

"Who did you talk to?" she asked. "What other apprentices were there?"

"We talked to Runningpaw and Specklepaw of RiverClan," she meowed, sitting up in her nest. "We didn't talk to the WindClan apprentices, and there weren't any from ShadowClan."

"None?" Berrypaw asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "Not even Nightpaw?"

Badgerpaw realized that she wouldn't've known. "Oh, yeah," she mewed. "I did meet him, and his littermates too. They got their warrior names, though. He's Nightspring, and they're Breezetail and Moleclaw."

"Really?" Berrypaw asked, her green eyes gleaming. "Good for Nightspring! And Moleclaw and Breezetail." She added the last bit as though it was a second thought.

"Yeah," Badgerpaw mewed. "He told me to say hi to you."

Berrypaw looked very pleased by this. "Okay. Goodnight, Badgerpaw." The she-cat crawled over to her nest and curled up to sleep.

Badgerpaw rolled her eyes at the moony she-cat. _I hope I'm never like that over a tom._ She curled up in her nest and closed her eyes, allowing the waves of exhaustion to pull her into sleep.

Badgerpaw opened her eyes and saw the tom kit she had seen in her dreams a moon before. He blinked round amber eyes up at her and spoke with a high, kitten voice.

"There's something wrong with you," he mewled sadly.

Badgerpaw was taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm normal!"

The white kit shook his head. "No. You're not. You and our sister. There's something wrong, and it's your fault I'm gone."

"Breezekit?" she asked, tilting her head. "How is it our fault you're gone? We didn't want you to die!"

"But because of you, I did," he meowed. "StarClan didn't know, so they took me. But they were wrong." His eyes shone with sadness. "And now they want me to tell you."

"What can I do?" Badgerpaw asked, feeling inexplicably guilty. She fully believed that Breezekit was taken because of her and Thistlepaw, and she needed to make it right. "Can I do anything to fix this?"

"Don't let there be something wrong with you," Breezekit meowed. "Thistlepaw won't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you. Don't let her be wrong."

"But what's wrong with us?" Badgerpaw asked. "What do I do?"

But the dream was already fading. Breezekit was nothing more than an echo of his form. I looked sadly up at her.

"Don't be wrong," he meowed again before fading away completely, and Badgerpaw was blinking her eyes open. She shook her head and looked outside. It was still dark out. She sighed and set her head back down, trying to fall back asleep, but her mind was on the dream, and what the kit had been telling her.

Something was wrong with her.

And not just her, but Thistlepaw, too. Her own sister.

Had that really been her brother? Had a StarClan cat some to her, just to tell her that there was something not right about her?

Breezekit surely wasn't dead because of her, right? She hadn't done anything that could've caused it. She hadn't even had her eyes opened when it happened. How could she have done anything?

But StarClan had. Breezekit said that StarClan took him because she and Thistlepaw were born.

Badgerpaw looked at her sister's sleeping form. Breezekit said that he had tried talking to her, too, but she wouldn't listen. Had Breezekit really visited Thistlepaw, too?

This is all ridiculous, Badgerpaw thought. The dream must have been caused by her nerves after the gathering. StarClan wouldn't send a message to her, even if it was about her. They would send it to Willownose, or Redstar, or even Birdpaw. Anyone but her.

But even with these thoughts to comfort her, Badgerpaw had a hard time falling asleep. When she did, her dreams were restless, with images of Breezekit, with his wide eyes staring up at her sadly.

There's something wrong with you.

When the sun finally came up in the morning, Badgerpaw found it hard to rise from her nest. Her legs felt stiff and there was a slight, nervous ache in her belly. She doubted this would excuse her from patrols, but she remained in her nest until Featherleg dipped his head in.

"Badgerpaw, get up," he called. "I just discussed it with the others, and we're having group battle training today."

Badgerpaw stood and stretched, and walked stiffly out of the den after her mentor. When she saw everyone standing in the clearing, she got nervous. Have they all been waiting for me?

"Alright, everyone," Raventail meowed. "It's time to go."

Palepaw looked over at Badgerpaw. "About time," she mewed snoodily. "We've all been waiting."

Appleflight flicked her over the ears with her tail. "Hush up," she hissed. "Be kind. We weren't waiting that long, and she was at the gathering last night."

Palepaw glanced at Badgerpaw and muttered an apology.

The group walked silently until they arrived at the training hollow. There was a feeling in the air, and everyone felt it: battle training was the most important thing right now, and they should all act like it.

"Berrypaw and Harepaw, you will fight first," Spottedwing meowed. "Show the younger apprentices a bit more."

All the over cats backed up out of the way and sat to watch. Spottedwing and Amberbreeze circled the area, and Berrypaw and Harepaw stood, ready for battle.

"Begin," Spottedwing mewed.

As soon as the words, passed over his lips, Berrypaw and Harepaw leapt across the hollow and met each other in the middle. Berrypaw reared up while Harepaw ducked down, and the two cats became a hissing, tussling mass.

"Push up!" Amberbreeze instructed, and suddenly, Harepaw had thrown Berrypaw off of him and a good distance away. The she-cat landed on her side, but sprang to her paws, teeth bared angrily.

While she was getting up, however, Harepaw had rushed over to her. He swiped his paw around her front legs, but she had moved. She had reared up again and was battering his ears with her forepaws. Harepaw spit angrily and bowled into her, pinning her to the ground.

Badgerpaw watched, wide eyed. She briefly imagined how this would look if they were biting down hard enough to draw blood, with claws unsheathed, but she shuddered at the image. Was this how real warriors fought? Was that how fierce she would have to be if they faced WindClan?

"Very good, Harepaw," Amberbreeze meowed. She looked to Badgerpaw, Thistlepaw, and Palepaw. "Can you three tell me where Berrypaw went wrong?"

"She used a move that would make it easy for Harepaw to knock her off balance without making sure he wouldn't be in a position to push her over," Palepaw mewed instantly.

"Yes," Amberbreeze meowed. "Good, Palepaw."

She didn't even give me and Thistlepaw a chance!

"Badgerpaw," Amberbreeze mewed. "What could Berrypaw have done to remain balanced?"

Badgerpaw immediately wished that this was a question directed at everyone again.

"Er… she could have had her tail out behind her?"

She was filled with relief when Amberbreeze dipped her head. "Correct. Berrypaw, remember that when you go into battle."

The pale tortoiseshell nodded. "When you learn the hard way, you'll remember," Berrypaw assured her.

"Featherleg, would you be okay with Badgerpaw and Palepaw going now?" Appleflight asked her mentor.

"Yes," Featherleg meowed. "It's time she sparred with someone besides her sister."

Badgerpaw felt herself gulp. Palepaw had two more moons of training than she did, and she couldn't help feeling quite nervous about the gap. But she walked into the center of the hollow and crouched down, ready to spring into battle against the she-cat.

"Begin," Featherleg meowed.

Palepaw made the first move. She sprang forward, but Badgerpaw was ready. She sidestepped away and then clipped her shoulder into Palepaw's side before she landed.

Palepaw was surprised by the move, but landed on her feet despite it. She turned and made to swipe Badgerpaw, but the black and white she-cat was ready and bit down on her paw. Palepaw jerked away and hissed.

"Careful, Badgerpaw," Featherleg chided. "We aren't actually trying to hurt each other."

"Sorry," she called, trying not to get to distracted.

Palepaw was hanging back now, and they were circling each other. Badgerpaw felt her paws move, almost on their own accord, and she was charging towards the other apprentice. She slammed into her, knocking her off balance, and then she pinned her down.

"Very good, Badgerpaw," Appleflight meowed. "Palepaw, good effort."

"I was going easy," Palepaw grumbled. "She got lucky."

"Be a good sport, Palepaw," her mentor meowed.

"I liked that move at the beginning, Badgerpaw," Featherleg meowed. "Did everyone see that? Getting your opponent off balanced right away. Good job."

Badgerpaw's ear tips grew hot from the praise. "Thanks," she mewed.

Training continued on until sunhigh. Badgerpaw felt a bit battered, she had fought (and lost) agaisnt both Berrypaw and Harepaw by the time they were done, and she was ready to get back to camp.

While heading back, Raventail called her and her sister. "It's your turns to search the elders for ticks," he meowed. "Get mouse bile from Willownose once you're back."

Thistlepaw groaned loudly, but Badgerpaw just nodded. "Yes, sir."


	13. Chapter 11

Badgerpaw dipped her head into the medicine den to see Willownose inside with Sparrowkit, who was whining loudly.

"It hurts," he mewled.

"Well then let me take it out," the she-cat responded, sounding irritated.

"But when you touch it it hurts more," Sparrowkit cried dramatically. His paw was held out, and Badgerpaw assumed he must have stepped on a thorn.

"Willownose?" Badgerpaw mewed hesitantly.

The she-cat turned to face her, frustration set deep across her features. "What is it?"

"Thistlepaw and I need some mouse bile for the elders," she meowed, hoping that the request wouldn't anger the short-tempered medicine cat.

"Alright then," she meowed. "It's just there. Don't get any in your mouth, and don't blame me if you do." She pointed with her tail. "Come on now, Sparrowkit, it'll feel better once you let me get it out."

Badgerpaw padded forward and found the moss tangled over the sticks. She wrinkled her nose, and grabbed the ends that weren't covered in the vile smell.

"Thanks," she mewed around the sticks.

"Birdpaw's in there, too," Willownose meowed as she padded out.

 _Thank StarClan_ , Badgerpaw thought, grateful to know that her friend would be in there with her.

She dropped one of the sticks in front of Thistlepaw, who picked it up ruefully and followed Badgerpaw to the elders' den.

When they entered, Birdpaw was beside Longclaw, chewing up some herbs into a poultice. She blinked at them in greeting, but her mouth was too full to speak.

"Come to help our ticks?" Russetpatch asked. "I've got one on my back that I can't reach. Would one of you get it?"

"There's one behind my ear that I can't get," Duststripe added.

"I'll wait my turn," Longclaw mewed. "I've been hogging Birdpaw, after all."

"You're not hogging her," Russetpatch purred teasingly. "It's just that not all of us have cracking pads like you, you old badger."

Badgerpaw reached around Duststripe's head and dabbed the moss on the large, round tick. It fell off of him and she crushed it with her claw, and set the stick down. "Better?"

Duststripe sighed in relief. "Much, thanks."

Badgerpaw began looking through his short coat to see any more ticks hiding within, cracking them with her teeth. Thistlepaw was doing the same.

Birdpaw had finished chewing the poultice and was smearing it on Longclaw's pads. "This should help sooth them. Let me know if they're still hurting tomorrow."

"Thanks, Birdpaw," the old tom meowed, blinking gratefully. "It feels better already."

"Hey, Badgerpaw! Thistlepaw!" Birdpaw meowed. "Do you want me to help with the ticks, since I'm here?"

"That'd be great, thanks," meowed Thistlepaw.

"But it's our turn to do it," Badgerpaw meowed. "You don't have to, if Willownose will need you back."

Birdpaw shook her head. "Willownose won't mind."

"Well, if you're sure."

Birdpaw picked up the mouse bile and walked back over to Longclaw. "Alright then, where are those ticks?"

Once the three of them were finished, they left the elders den. They each went straight to their mentors to ask them for permission to eat, and they met back at the freshkill pile. Thistlepaw snatched up a mouse and went straight to the apprentices' den, where she sat down and started to talk animatedly to Palepaw and Harepaw.

"Do you want to share something?" Badgerpaw asked. "There's a squirrel that I wouldn't be able to finish myself."

"Sure," Birdpaw meowed.

They grabbed the prey and settled down to eat.

"You seem tired today," Birdpaw meowed. "Is everything okay?"

"You're not?" Badgerpaw asked skeptically. "We were at the gathering last night. We didn't get back until after midnight."

"I was just asking," Birdpaw meowed, sounding a bit hurt by Badgerpaw's tone. The black and white she-cat winced.

After a few moments, Badgerpaw meowed, "Well, I did have a weird dream."

"Oh?"

 _I shouldn't worry her_ , Badgerpaw thought. _It was just a dream_.

But Badgerpaw suddenly found herself describing the nightmare, with Breezekit and how him dying was her fault and how there was something wrong about her and Thistlepaw.

Birdpaw was silent for a moment before speaking. "Have you had that dream before?" she questioned. "Did you recognize Breezekit?"

"I've seen him before in another dream," Badgerpaw meowed. "About half a moon ago, now. But I never saw Breezekit when he was alive."

"What did he look like in the dream?"

Badgerpaw furrowed her brow, pulling at her mind for the dream. "A bit like Cloudflower, I suppose," she mewed. "A small, white tabby."

Birdpaw's expression was unreadable. "That's how I remember him, when the Clan grieved."

"Could it have been my fault?" Badgerpaw asked. "Could I have done something to hurt him, or cause him to die when we were born?"

"I don't think that you could have done anything directly to cause it, no," Birdpaw mewed, sounding thoughtful. "After all, you were a newborn, too."

Badgerpaw sighed. "It was just so… unsettling," she mewed.

"Maybe I should ask Willownose," Birdpaw meowed. "She knows more about dreams than I do."

"You shouldn't bother her with this," Badgerpaw mewed quickly. "It was just a dream. It's not like it was actually sent by StarClan. I'm not a medicine cat."

"If you're certain," Birdpaw meowed, though she had this look in her eye, like she was thinking hard about something important.

They ate the rest of the squirrel in silence.


	14. Chapter 12

Badgerpaw woke to a chill in the air. She shook herself and glanced around. The other apprentices were still asleep, and she couldn't yet see the light of dawn.

She stretched and stood, leaving the den. She carefully stepped over Palepaw and Thistlepaw, and poked her head out, looking around. She noticed that leaves were fluttering down from the branches above camp like the wing feathers of a startled bird.

 _Leaf-fall is finally here_ , she thought. _Only a few moons to leafbare_.

She found herself wondering about how harsh leafbare really was. Could it really be so cold that the lake turns solid? What even was snow?

Badgerpaw almost laughed at her kitlike curiosity. She emerged fully from the den and looked around camp. Fernleaf was standing guard at the camp entrance. Raventail was grooming himself beneath highledge, glancing up every few moments, waiting from Redstar. Other than the two toms, it seemed everyone else was asleep.

Her boredom made her paws itch, and she padded up to Raventail. Despite her nerves around the deputy, she needed something to do.

"May I go on one of the dawn patrols when it's time?" she asked.

The dark tom regarded her for a moment. "I suppose," he meowed. "I'll wake Featherleg when I'm getting everyone else."

"Thank you," Badgerpaw meowed, dipping her head. She felt very relieved that the tom hadn't snapped at her about him making the decisions for patrols. "How much longer will it be?" she added a bit hesitantly, unsure about testing her luck with questions.

"A bit longer," he meowed. "Redstar is having a Clan meeting before I send anyone out."

Badgerpaw tipped her head. "Why?"

Raventail shook his head. "I don't know. He just told me last night to wait for him for me to assign patrols."

She heard pawsteps and glanced up, seeing Redstar exit his den onto the highledge. The great ginger tom looked across the empty camp before making the call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!"

After a few heartbeats, cats slowly began to emerge from their dens, looking tired and prodding each other awake. Badgerpaw felt a bit pleased with herself as she watched the other apprentices stumble out of the den.

"We all know that WindClan has been pressing our borders," Redstar meowed. "This is unacceptable. We must make it so the gain of this territory is not worth their effort.

"We will start having constant guards along the WindClan border. The patrol sent at dawn will stay until sunhigh. Sunhigh will remain until sunset, sunset until midnight, and midnight to dawn."

The cats' murmurs rippled across the clearing. Badgerpaw slightly regretted asking for a dawn patrol now.

"WindClan will not be allowed to cross the border," Redstar meowed, "but you must not be confrontational. You are only permitted to attack when you see their paws on our side of the stream. Is that understood?"

The warriors murmured in assurance.

"Raventail, you may now assign the patrols for this morning." Redstar jumped down. "I am going hunting. Fernleaf, Heathertooth, come with me."

The toms stood and followed their leader, though Badgerpaw noticed her grandfather looked slightly irritated, as he had guarded camp all night.

"Spottedwing, Berrypaw, Yarrowpelt, and Blossomwhisker," Raventail called. "You will be guarding the WindClan border until sunhigh.

"Come on now, Raventail," Spottedwing meowed. "That will be ages. What about training? Berrypaw needs to work on hunting in trees-"

"Follow orders, Spottedwing," Raventail hissed crossly.

The tabby's whiskers twitched, but he turned and lead his patrol to the bramble barrier.

"Featherleg, Badgerpaw, Quickstorm, and Smokepad, you will be marking the ShadowClan border," Raventail meowed.

Badgerpaw felt a surge of relief. She wouldn't have to stand guard until sunhigh! Thank StarClan.

"Well come on then," Featherleg meowed, raising his tail for his patrol to follow. "Off we go."

Badgerpaw bounded after her mentor. "I woke up early this morning," she meowed proudly. "I asked Raventail if I could go on a dawn patrol."

Amusement sparkled in Featherleg's eyes. "Thank you, my dear apprentice, for making me wake up early."

"Let her be glad," Quickstorm meowed. "You used to wake me up this early for training."

"When I was younger and had the energy for it," Featherleg meowed.

Smokepad purred. "You barely finished his training when you got Badgerpaw as an apprentice," he pointed out. "It wasn't that long ago."

"These bones are still older," Featherleg meowed, his voice taking on a croaky tone. "I fear it's off to the elders for me soon."

Badgerpaw's eyes widened. "No!" she cried. "You aren't old!"

"Maye not quite as old as the elders," Featherleg relented. "But I'm still one of the oldest warriors in ThunderClan."

"I could never see you retiring," Smokepad meowed. "You've always been too restless of a warrior to enjoy the many moons of peaceful dozing all day."

"The restlessness might finally be catching up to me," Featherleg admitted. "I have a few more seasons, but I'm tired."

"You can't retire too soon," Badgerpaw meowed, trying not to sound desperate. "I need to lead a patrol with you in it, so I can boss you around for once."

"Don't be rude, Badgerpaw," Smokepad chided, but Featherleg was purring.

"Alright then, Badgerpaw," he meowed. "I won't retire until you've lead me on a patrol. I promise."

"We've nearly reached ShadowClan," Quickstorm meowed.

Featherleg flicked his tail. "No reason to get tense," he meowed. "They agreed only two nights ago that we would be allies in the coming moons."

"Still," Quickstorm meowed. "The wind is blowing this way, and I can smell one of their patrols."

They reached the border and Featherleg marked a tree just before two brown tabbies and the young warrior, Moleclaw emerged from the bushes.

"Spiderstripe," Featherleg meowed, dipping his head politely in greeting to the brown tom at the head of the patrol.

"Featherleg," the tom responded. "How is the prey running?"

"Well," the silver cat responded. "I hope the same for ShadowClan?"

"Of course," Spiderstripe meowed, flicking his tail. "How is the situation with WindClan?"

Featherleg paused for a moment, and Badgerpaw realized that he was trying to figure out how to say that they were still crossing without making ThunderClan sound weak.

"Their scent remains across our border," he meowed finally.

The brown tabby she-cat spat. "WindClan! They're senseless, if they think they're in the right."

"It's Ashstar who's senseless," Smokepad meowed. "Maybe some of the warriors think like her, but most of them are just following orders."

"Even still, they're breaking the code to do it," Spiderstripe meowed. "But ShadowClan won't. We will stand by RiverClan and ThunderClan on this matter."

"We thank you for that," Featherleg meowed, bowing his head.

They continued along the border, walking the opposite direction as the ShadowClan patrol. Badgerpaw was relieved that they had friends in ShadowClan, but the fact that they needed them was scary to her. It meant that there really was something coming- WindClan wasn't going to relent.


	15. Chapter 13

"Sink your claws into the bark and get a feel for how sturdy it is," Featherleg instructed, sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. "When you're more experienced, you'll learn which kinds of trees have which kinds of bark. But right now, try and get a feel for it."

They had finished with the border patrol, and Featherleg decided to take her out for her first climbing lesson. She was a bit nervous about it- she didn't like the idea of being so far from the ground.

But Badgerpaw did as she was instructed, rearing back slightly and digging her claws into the Sky Oak. She tugged at it slightly, testing its strength.

"Good." The tom nodded. "Now, step back a bit and leap onto the tree. Use your tail to balance yourself."

"Already?" Badgerpaw asked, sinking down to her paws and looking at her mentor. "I've only just tested the bark."

"Climbing comes naturally to all cats," Featherleg meowed assuringly. "You'll be fine."

"If it comes naturally to us, then why train with it?" Badgerpaw asked. "What's the point in me practicing this when I could be working on battle moves?"

Featherleg fixed her with a hard stare. "Firstly, it is something that you've never done. It may be easier to learn than some skills, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have to practice. Secondly, WindClan doesn't climb, and having the trees to attack them from would give us an advantage."

Badgerpaw ducked her head, chest tightened with guilt from talking disrespectfully to Featherleg. "Sorry," she mewed. " I suppose I should try now?"

He dipped his head. "Go on."

Badgerpaw bunched her muscles under her and jumped forward, extending her front legs more. She felt herself hit the tree and in that moment she hooked her claws into it, and she felt almost surprised when she didn't topple down.

"Good," Featherleg purred. "Now, you almost have to run up the side. Don't go too high. You haven't practiced enough for it to be safe."

Badgerpaw nodded, and glanced down. She was barely above the roots, but her heart was beating hard in her chest. What if she fell?

Nevertheless, she gave a spring upward, rehooking her claws the moment she could. She did it again, and again, until she heard Featherleg call to her.

"That's high enough," he called. "Now turn around and jump down."

Badgerpaw swallowed, but carefully shifted herself until she was facing her mentor. She was practically upside down, and she felt disoriented. Keeping her claws deep in the wood, she took a single, wobbly step downward.

"Be careful," Featherleg meowed.

 _Obviously!_ Badgerpaw thought. She took another faster step, and then an uncertain leap. She didn't manage to hook her claws back into the tree's bark, and she landed awkwardly on the forest floor. Instantly, her paw began to hurt and she gave a yowl of pain.

"What's wrong?" Featherleg asked, standing and moving to her side.

"My paw," Badgerpaw mewled. "I landed on it. Hard."

Featherleg's amber eyes flashed with worry. "Maybe that's enough climbing. Let's get you to Willownose. Can you walk?"

Badgerpaw tried to place her weight on the paw, but winced when she did. Pain flashed up from the joint to her shoulder. "If I limp," she meowed.

"Alright, then," Featherleg meowed. "I'll walk slowly."

Badgerpaw wished they weren't so far from camp. The Sky Oak was practically beside the lake. They walked back to the camp in silence, with Featherleg casting nervous glances at her the entire way.

They entered the medicine den. Birdpaw was in it alone, sorting through herbs in silence. She looked up at Badgerpaw and Featherleg, though her eyes didn't lighten up the way they usually did when she saw Badgerpaw. The black and white she-cat would have felt confused if not for the pain.

"What is it?" Birdpaw asked.

"We were climbing in the Sky Oak and Badgerpaw had an awkward landing," Featherleg explained. "She landed on her paw in a strange way. Where's Willownose?"

"She's out gathering herbs," the brown tabby replied. "It's fine, though. I'll probably be able to do something for it." She flicked her tail, beckoning Badgerpaw forward.

Badgerpaw limped forward and stuck her paw out to Birdpaw. The medicine cat apprentice inspected the injured paw. She tapped it lightly and Badgerpaw felt her eyes water.

"I think it's just sprained," Birdpaw meowed. "I'll put some elder leave poultice on your ankle, and we can wait for Willownose to get back."

She turned and shifted through the leaves, and came up chewing them. She spat out the goo when she was done and smeared it on Badgerpaw's paw and ankle.

"You don't have to stay," the brown tabby meowed to Featherleg. "She'll be okay, but she shouldn't train for at least the rest of the day."

Featherleg dipped his head. "If you're sure," he meowed, backing out of the den.

Badgerpaw sat down, carefully holding her paw above the floor. "That's impressive, that you know what to do."

"I've been an apprentice for three moons," Birdpaw meowed curtly. "If I didn't know what to do, I'd be a pretty bad medicine cat."

Badgerpaw winced at her tone. "I just think that it's cool," Badgerpaw meowed. "I definitely couldn't memorize this stuff like you have."

"Well, that's why I'm the medicine cat apprentice, not you," Birdpaw responded. Her tone was the normal teasing one that she would have used in any other conversation with each other. It stung Badgerpaw like the pain in her paw.

"What's wrong?" Badgerpaw asked. "Why are you mad at me?"

Birdpaw tensed, and she turned back to the herbs she had been going through when Badgerpaw had entered the den. "I'm not mad," she meowed.

Badgerpaw furrowed her brow. "Then why are you being so grumpy?"

"I'm not," Birdpaw snapped.

"But it seems like you don't want to talk to me," Badgerpaw meowed. "And you will always talk to me."

Birdpaw whipped around, eyes flashing. "I don't want to talk right now, alright?"

Badgerpaw blinked, startled. Her friend was never like this. "I just want to know what I did," she insisted. "Please?"

"Birdpaw looked away. "Willownose said-"

"Willownose?" Badgerpaw asked. "What? Why wouldn't she want you to talk to you?"  
"I told her about your dream the other night," Birdpaw meowed a bit hesitantly. "And I can't tell you what she said, but she doesn't want me talking with you." Her tone had lost its harshness, and her tail was drooping.

"What?" cried Badgerpaw. "I told you not to bother her with it! It wasn't important!"

"Well, I can't tell you why, but it is!" Birdpaw snapped, her voice becoming cold once again. "And Willownose doesn't want me close to you because of it."

"What if she didn't understand it?" Badgerpaw meowed desperately. "I'm not a medicine cat, so it couldn't have been important."

"Trust me, she didn't," Birdpaw hissed. "So just stop, Badgerpaw."

Badgerpaw's heart tightened. "I'm sorry, Birdpaw. I don't know what's happening, but I can't lose your friendship. Please?"

Before Birdpaw could respond, Willownose entered the den. "What's going on in here?" she asked. "Birdpaw, I thought I told you-"

"She hurt her paw when climbing," Birdpaw interrupted.

Willownose paused for a minute, and then dipped her head. "Let me see."

Badgerpaw had almost forgotten about her paw. She held in out and the medicine cat looked it over. "It's sprained. I see you put elder leaves on it. Good job, Birdpaw."

The apprentice's eyes lit up a bit.

"If it still hurts tonight, you can come get some poppy seeds to help you sleep," Willownose told Badgerpaw. "And let us know if you can't walk on it tomorrow. Stay in camp and rest for the rest of today."

Badgerpaw dipped her head. She looked at Birdpaw, but the brown tabby didn't meet her gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thank you," she meowed. She stood and limped out of the den.

She wondered what the her dream could have possibly implied to the medicine cat. Was she part of some sort of prophecy? Was she dangerous? And why did it mean that she had to lose her best friend?


	16. Chapter 14

It had been a few sunrises since Badgerpaw had gone to the medicine den because of her fall. Her paw no longer hurt, but her chest ached whenever she thought of something she wanted to talk to Birdpaw about.

She was walking beside Featherleg on the way to guard the border for the night. Her mentor was stalking forward through the underbrush. It was just after sunset, and they were going to take over for Amberbreeze, Fernleaf, and Harepaw.

They came to a halt at the stream. Harepaw came bounding over, his pawsteps nearly silent as he reached them. His blue eyes almost glowed in the darkness. He dipped his head to them in greeting and looked over his shoulder to motion at his mentor and father coming over the slope behind him.

Badgerpaw dipped her head to the tom and waited for Featherleg to move onwards. Her mentor flicked his tail in greeting to the other cats when they arrived and beckoned Badgerpaw as he turned to walk in the direction of the lake.

Badgerpaw followed after him, lifting her paws carefully and silently, almost as if she was stalking prey. She remembered the instructions that Featherleg had given her before they were within earshot of cats along the border.

"Be absolutely silent," Featherleg had meowed. "The goal is to scare them, and a silent predator is more intimidating than one you can hear sky lengths away."

The only sounds were chirping crickets, leaves rustling in the breeze, and the soft bubbing of water in the stream. Badgerpaw's head faced forward, but her eyes glanced over the border. She kept them narrowed in an attempt to warn any WindClan cats that were crouched on the other side that she was ready for a fight, if it came to it.

Badgerpaw nearly jumped out of her own fur when she heard a loud, crunching step mere fox lengths away. Featherleg help up his tail to stop her and nodded towards a shape on their side of the border. Badgerpaw let out a quiet sigh of relief upon seeing a slender doe looking at them with wide, curious eyes.

Featherleg motioned for them to move onwards. Badgerpaw took a shaky breath and followed, keeping her eyes on the other side of the flowing water.

 _If I get this shaken by a noise, how can I guard the border?_ she asked herself, a bit irritated with her own jumpiness. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest. _I've been an apprentice for ages now. I should be okay with being out at night, for StarClan's sake!_

Something didn't feel right to her. There was a different feeling in the air tonight, so strong that she could she could almost scent it. WindClan scent wafted across the border, almost to strong for her liking. She moved her eyes forward. Staring over the border was making her anxious.

Featherleg was still moving, though even he seemed tense. Was he still a bit spooked from the deer? Or could he feel the strangeness in the air as well?

Badgerpaw glanced back across the border and almost let out a screech of fright. Instead, she forced herself to stop moving and drew herself up, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

After all, she had to try to scare away the owner of the glittering green eyes who was glaring at her, unblinking, just across the border.

Featherleg stopped, looked back at her, and then followed her gaze, and his hackles rose.

Badgerpaw swallowed, and looked around. She saw a tail flick in the bushes behind the cat and realized that there were at least two of them.

There was silence for a long while. Every cat seemed to be waiting for another to react first.

Quite suddenly, the two cats standing on WindClan's side erupted forward with yowls of fury. Badgerpaw gave a quick sidestep, barely avoiding the green-eyed cat as he leapt toward her. She recognized him as Flypaw, the infamous WindClan apprentice.

He spat with fury. "ThunderClan scum!" he hissed. He launched himself forward again, but Badgerpaw was ready. She reared up, paws outstretched, and grabbed his shoulders so the she could pull him down.

"Call me scum again!" she growled. "I dare you!"

Flypaw wrenched himself out of her grip, and went to sink is teeth into her foreleg. As his fangs connected to her flesh, she pushed him down with her other paw and sank her claws into his shoulder. She yowled in pain and triumph, and lunged forward, clamping his ear in her teeth.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Featherleg wrestling with a blue-gray tom. While their pelts were different, his body shape was remarkably similar to Flypaw's, and she realized that they must have been brothers.

Flypaw pushed Badgerpaw off of him, hissing. "Puny apprentice!" he snapped, then he jumped forward and pinned her to the ground.

"You're one to talk!" she hissed back. Unsheathing her hind claws, she battered his soft underbelly and he yowled in pain.

Badgerpaw and Flypaw stopped their tussling at the sudden screech that came from the apprentice fighting Featherleg. The smaller tom spun around and splashed across the stream in retreat, limping heavily.

"Bluepaw!" Flypaw exclaimed. He turned and glared at Featherleg, about to speak, but Badgerpaw took her chance and kicked him- hard. With a grunt, the tom was off of her, and he scrambled to his paws. "You'll pay!" the black tomcat hissed, and then raced across to his side of the border after his brother.

A few heartbeats passed, and Badgerpaw realized how heavily she was breathing. She looked down at her paws, which were stained red from the fight, and she liked her dry lips, which tasted metallic.

"You okay?" Featherleg asked. He had a scratch on his side, but nothing serious. "That was your first real battle. You look shaken."

"I'm fine," Badgerpaw panted. "Just… exhilarated." It was true. Despite her shakiness, she had never felt more alive. Her bites and scratches stung, but she felt like she could've kept fighting.

"We need to get back to camp to see Willownose and Birdpaw," Featherleg meowed, "but we'll have to got quickly so that Raventail can get another patrol out immediately. Can you run?"

Badgerpaw nodded. "I think so," she meowed.

"Alright then," her mentor meowed. "Let's go." He took off, sprinting back in the direction of camp. A little startled by the suddenness, Badgerpaw took off after him.

When they got back to camp, Whiteflower was standing guard outside. Her eyes widened and she stood. "What happened?" Her meow was filled with worry.

"Skirmish," puffed Featherleg. "We need to talk to Raventail right away."

The white tabby dipped her head and stepped away from the bramble entrance. Badgerpaw bobbed her head in respect as she passed her, and the trotted after her mentor, who dipped his head into the warrior's den.

Badgerpaw didn't go in after him-she was an apprentice, she would get in all kinds of trouble if she did- but she could hear Featherleg whispering to his brother.

"Raventail, wake up! There was an attack on the border."

Badgerpaw heard a faint shifting. "What?"

"Two WindClan apprentices. We chased them off, but you need to get another patrol out. Badgerpaw and I are scratched up, and we need to see Willownose."

"Alright then. I'll go myself. Spottedwing!"

Another voice joined them. "I heard. I'll get our apprentices."

The three toms padded out into the clearing, and Badgerpaw backed out of the way for them. Raventail glanced at her, his orange eyes glittering in the night.

"Your first fight," he meowed. "D'you got any scars from it?"

"No," Badgerpaw meowed. "At least, I don't think so."

He twitched his whiskers. "Well, there'll be more to come, and soon," the dark tom sighed. "You'll get one by the end of this."

Spottedwing emerged from the apprentice's cave with a tired looking Berrypaw and an irritated Thistlepaw. "I've got them, Raventail."

"Perfect," the deputy meowed. He turned to Featherleg. "You go see Willownose," he meowed crossly. "We can't go losing one of strongest warriors from a scratch from an apprentice getting infected."

"You always were bossy," Featherleg purred.

Raventail rolled his eyes and beckoned his patrol with his tail. "Let's move." He broke into a run. The other three followed after him as they skidded out of the bramble entrance.

"He'll have our tails if we don't get something for these," Featherleg meowed. "C'mon. Let's go see Willownose."


	17. Chapter 15

Birdpaw was tasked with inspecting Featherleg when they entered the den, which both relieved Badgerpaw and made her feel a bit sad. Willownose was chewing up a yellow flower and smearing it on any cuts that Badgerpaw had received from the WindClan apprentice.

"Honestly," Willownose meowed, "we need the four Clans, but the way you lot fight causes so many problems."

"Aww, it's not our fault. Those WindClan cats crossed the border," Featherleg practically whined. "Besides, you wouldn't have your duties if we weren't out hurting ourselves."

Willownose snorted, but kept inspecting Badgerpaw's pelt.

Badgerpaw kept glancing at Birdpaw, almost wishing she could catch her eye. But the medicine cat apprentice deliberately kept her gaze locked on a particularly nasty scratch on Featherleg's shoulder. Badgerpaw's heart twisted a bit.

"Alright, you're good, Badgerpaw," Willownose meowed. "Come back for the next few days for me to apply the polutice as needed. Featherleg, she shouldn't be doing any battle training, but hunting is alright."

Her mentor nodded. "Alright. What about me?"

"Same goes for you," Birdpaw meowed. Her voice held much more authority than Badgerpaw expected. "Any wrestling will agitate this wound. Stick to just working with your apprentice on hunting."

Badgerpaw flinched. Just "your apprentice"? Not even Badgerpaw?

Featherleg dipped his head, looking almost amused. "Alright then. Badgerpaw, try and get some sleep in your den. It's late, after all." He stood and shook himself. "StarClan knows I'll be resting."

"I will," Badgerpaw promised. She stood too, and tried once again to meet Birdpaw's eye. The brown tabby caught her gaze, though her expression was unreadable.

A strange mix of joy and satisfaction filled Badgerpaw's belly. She gave a small jerk with her head, motioning outside of the den.

Featherleg padded out, and Willownose glared at Badgerpaw. "Well, go on! We don't need you crowding us up!"

"Sorry!" Badgerpaw mewed quickly, but she glanced at Birdpaw again.

The she-cat hesitated for a moment, then mouthed, "Give me a heartbeat."

Badgerpaw discretely nodded and moved out of the cave, but sat down just outside. She groomed herself silently, glancing up every few heartbeats, waiting for Birdpaw to exit.

It felt like ages before Birdpaw finally stalked out of the den. "Sorry," she mewed. "I had to wait for Willownose to fall asleep, or she'd've had my pelt."

Badgerpaw couldn't help but smile. "I thought you'd never speak to me again!"

Birdpaw looked a bit surprised. "I wanted to," she insisted. "Willownose just wouldn't let me. I don't believe what she thinks, though. You wouldn't-" She cut herself off. "Willownose must have something wrong."

"I just want to know what she said," Badgerpaw meowed. "I have a right to, if it's about me. Please, Birdpaw? You're my best friend."

Birdpaw looked at the ground and scuffed at it with her paws. "I- I can't. I don't know what even happened, exactly," she admitted. "I know you told me not to tell her about your dream, but it seemed so odd to me and I didn't think it would matter much. But Willownose freaked out." Birdpaw shook her head. "She said she knew something was off, and that I wasn't aloud around you anymore."

"But I didn't do anything!" Badgerpaw cried. "I just had a weird dream about my dead brother. Surely that's not uncommon?"

"I don't know," Birdpaw meowed. "I only remember my dreams after I've been to the moonpool."

Badgerpaw sighed. "You're still gonna have to stop being my friend, I guess," she meowed. "At least, as long as Willownose thinks I'm bad news."

"She can't control everything I do," Birdpaw pointed out. "After all, I snuck out to talk to you."

Badgerpaw grinned. "I guess that's true." She yawned. "I guess I better get some sleep. Flypaw was hard to fight."

"I can imagine," Birdpaw agreed. "Be careful with those scratches."

"I will," Badgerpaw promised. "Goodnight." She turned and walked into the apprentice den. Palepaw and Harepaw were sleeping soundly. She stepped over them carefully and settled down in her own nest, and let sleep wash over her.

And once again, she dreamed of Breezekit.

The small white kit was watching her fight Flypaw. The black tom was winning. Badgerpaw felt each swipe of her paws take more and more of her energy, and the WindClan apprentice seemed to be gaining speed and strength with each blow that he landed. He was laughing.

Badgerpaw was calling to Breezekit. "Get me help!" she called. "Please! He'll kill me!"

But her brother shook his head sadly. "It'll be better if you're gone," he mewed. "Just like me."

"No!" Badgerpaw cried. "It's not better! Please! You need to get help!"

"They told me no," Breezekit meowed. "No help for you."

Badgerpaw felt Flypaw pin her to the ground. The dark tom flashed his pointed teeth, smirking. "How does it feel to lose, Badgerpaw?" His claws dug sharply into her shoulders and she yowled in pain.

"Please!" she yowled. "No!"

The tom lunged forward and sank is jaws into her neck. Searing pain raced through Badgerpaw and she shrieked before everything went dark.

She felt so very cold.


	18. Chapter 16

Badgerpaw could hardly remember the dream when she woke up the next day to dawn light shining through the den. She felt herself trembling but she couldn't bring herself to remember why.

 _Maybe I'm still shaken from my fight last night_ , she thought. She glanced down at her scratches, checking to see if she should get more poultice from the medicine den. But her injuries were still well coated, so she stood, stretched and walked outside of the den just in time to see Thistlepaw and Berrypaw returning from guard duty.

"I'd ask about your battle," Thistlepaw meowed, stifling a yawn, "but I'm too tired. I'll ask later, I promise."

"Same here," Berrypaw meowed. The tortoiseshell she-cat's fur was dishevelled. She clearly hadn't had a chance to groom herself since she had gone to sleep the night before. "I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in ages, and that didn't help."

"Well, rest well," Badgerpaw meowed.

As the other two apprentices padded into the den, Badgerpaw looked around. Despite the earliness, lots of cats were up and moving. Raventail was heading into the warriors' den- he had probably just finished assigning patrols and wanted some sleep himself- but even cats that weren't on patrol were talking amongst each other excitedly.

"What is it?" Badgerpaw asked Harepaw. The brown tom was standing towards the edge of the talking cats, but he looked downright overjoyed.

"Appleflight just announced that she's expecting kits!" he purred. "Isn't it great? A bit worrying that they'll be at their youngest during leafbare, but they'll be ready to be apprentices by next greenleaf!"

"That is exciting," Badgerpaw agreed. Her heart lit up a bit. She didn't want kits herself, but she loved Sparrowkit and Leafkit and their antics. There was never a dull moment with the bundles of fur rocketing around camp. "Who's the father?"

"Yarrowpelt," Harepaw meowed. He flicked his tail over to where the tabby was sitting, his head held up proudly. "They've been mates for ages. I'm surprised it took so long for them to have kits."

"What about Palepaw?" Badgerpaw asked, tilting her head. "Who will be mentoring her now?"

Harepaw shrugged. "I dunno. Redstar will pick someone for her soon."

"Harepaw, Badgerpaw!"

The apprentices turned to see Amberbreeze and Featherleg padding towards them.

"We've decided that you two should have quick hunting assessments," Featherleg meowed. "Badgerpaw, this will be your first assessment, just to see where you are. I know you're probably tired from last night, but a warrior wouldn't be able to slack off on their duties, and neither should you."

Badgerpaw dipped her head. "Of course, Featherleg." Her belly twisted a bit. _An assessment!_

"Harepaw, this will be a bit more serious for you," Amberbreeze meowed. "This won't be your official assessment, but consider it practice for one coming very soon."

Badgerpaw noticed the tom's eyes light up. "I'll do my best," he told his mentor assuringly.

"Badgerpaw, you'll be hunting near the abandoned twoleg nest," Featherleg meowed. "Harepaw, you try the ShadowClan border far from the lake. Come on." He lifted his tail and guided the group towards the camp entrance. "You can return to camp at sunhigh with your prey. Remember, we'll be watching you. Now, go."

Badgerpaw saw Harepaw break into a run towards his set hunting range. Badgerpaw started running, too, but not so fast that she'd tire herself out. There'd be no point in hurrying if she was too busy catching her breath rather than prey.

When she could see the twoleg nest through the trees, she slowed to a stop and took a moment to scent the air. There were several mice nearby, and she guessed that they would be by the herbs that the medicine cats grew around the den. Badgerpaw moved forward, trying to get downwind. She spotted a small brown body moving amongst the plants and she sunk low, stalking forward.

When she made her first kill, she buried it under a light covering of dirt and moved on. She scented the air again and moved on to the next piece of prey.

After two more catches- another mouse and a sparrow- Badgerpaw realized that she was getting quite close to the WindClan border. She could see the stream that ran down into the lake.

 _I should probably turn around_ , she thought. Just as she was about to, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Fixing her gaze on it, she saw him- Flypaw. The black tom was chasing a quail towards the border, and he showed no signs of slowing down. Badgerpaw looked around. The guard patrol must have been closer to the lake, because they weren't there to stop him.

Badgerpaw made a dive for the slope, her teeth bared. She may have been sent hunting, but her duty was always to defend the border.

Flypaw saw her and his eyes went wide. He came to a skidding halt and the quail took wing and flew off.

"What are you doing?" the black tom hissed. "You cost me my catch!"

"You were going to chase it onto our territory," she spat back. "Now go run along and find a stupid rabbit before I give you a few scratches to match the ones from last night!"

The tom's eyes were slits. "StarClan knows I'll kill you for humiliating me," he hissed. "Bluepaw and I were going to take the strip of land for ourselves if you hadn't been there."

"But we were," Badgerpaw meowed. "Now go away before I call for my mentor. He's hunting close by," she added. She was trying her best to seem intimidating to the tom.

Flypaw spat at her but turned around and sprinted away. Badgerpaw couldn't help but feel proud- she'd scared off the tom by herself.

I'd better get back to hunting, she decided. I wonder if Featherleg was watching.

When sunhigh arrived, Badgerpaw gathered her prey and padded back to camp with full jaws. Pride filler her chest as she spotted Harepaw, who had the same amount of freshkill as she did. The brown tabby dipped his head to her when they reached the bramble entrance, and they both padded in to camp, setting their prey down on the pile.

"Nice job," Harepaw mewed.

"You too," Badgerpaw agreed. She looked over her shoulder to see Amberbreeze and Featherleg returning and padding towards them.

"We'll talk individually with you," Featherleg meowed. "Come on." He flicked his tail and lead her away off to the side of camp.

Badgerpaw followed, a bit nervous. "How do you think I did?" she asked hesitantly.

"You hunted very well," Featherleg meowed. "But you engaged with the WindClan apprentice you fought last night. Why?"

Badgerpaw's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'why'?" she asked. "He was about to cross the border, and I didn't see the guard patrol."

Featherleg sighed and shook his head. "It's just that we're trying to avoid negative interactions with WindClan until it has to come to fighting," he meowed. "We may have had a skirmish last night, but we won. There's no reason to antagonize them."

Badgerpaw felt her tail lash. "But I was protecting the border!" she meowed. "I only told him to get off our territory!"

"Yes, but he hadn't crossed the border yet," Featherleg meowed.

"We learned last night that he's willing to!"

Her mentor sighed. "Badgerpaw, I know you want to try your best to protect our borders," he meowed. "but the fact is, WindClan will surely take any excuse they can right now to fight. I know Ashstar, and she doesn't forgive easily."

Badgerpaw looked at her paws. "I just… I don't know. I wanted to help."

"I know," Featherleg meowed. "And I understand. But you should have waited until he crossed the stream. I would've come to help if he had."

"Okay," Badgerpaw meowed.

"Now, take some of that prey to the elders and then have a piece yourself. You did very well on your assessment."

Badgerpaw perked up a bit. "Thanks, Featherleg," she meowed. She picked the best looking mice and the sparrow she had caught and padded to the elders' den.


	19. Chapter 17

"So, tell me what happened!" Thistlepaw meowed. "You're so lucky. I wish I had been there to fight!"

The sisters were sitting by the entrance of the apprentices' den. Badgerpaw had a mouse in her jaws, and with Raventail's permission, as the elders had been well fed by the prey caught by Harepaw and Badgerpaw, Thistlepaw had picked up a vole for herself.

"Well, we got to the border and were patrolling like normal," Badgerpaw started. "The only sounds were crickets and the stream, so Featherleg and I thought we were all clear. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw green eyes staring at us from across the border."

"Flypaw?" Thistlepaw asked, her eyes widening with excitement.

Badgerpaw nodded. "Yeah. And I saw Bluepaw, too. So I stopped, and then Featherleg saw, so he stopped too."

"Who attacked first?"

Badgerpaw tilted her head. "They did, of course! If I had leapt first, Featherleg had fought me with them. He doesn't want me starting fights."

Thistlepaw nodded. "Okay. Then what?"

"Flypaw went for me, and Bluepaw went for Featherleg," Badgerpaw meowed. "I don't really know how to describe it. It was so long and so slow at the same time. And then, suddenly, Featherleg gave Bluepaw a nasty scratch or something, and he retreated. Flypaw ran off after his brother." Once she finished, sho took a bite from her meal.

"Great StarClan, I wish it had been me," Thistlepaw meowed. "I'd like to wipe the smug smirk off of Flypaw's face. Every time I see him it's like he thinks that everyone's below him."

"I wonder if it's because Ashstar's his mentor," Badgerpaw meowed, chewing. "Maybe he thinks that being the leader's apprentice makes you extra special or something."

Thistlepaw shook his head. "I have no idea. But I'd've liked to get my claws on some WindClanners. They're really getting on my nerves lately."

"You and everyone else," Berrypaw meowed, stepping out of the den. "I promise you, there's a fight coming. And they're gonna regret it."

"Hey, Berrypaw," Badgerpaw meowed. "How did you sleep?"

"I'd have slept better if someone could have finished their time for the patrol instead of making us work double shift," the tortoiseshell meowed in a teasing tone. "I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in moons."

"Maybe if you actually stayed in the den at night you would," Thistlepaw meowed. "You must get into your nest after the whole Clan has been asleep for ages."

"You don't sleep in your nest?" Badgerpaw asked. "Why not?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," her sister meowed. "You sleep as deep as the lake. You don't notice anything once you start snoring."

"I don't snore!" Badgerpaw meowed, feeling her fur puff up with indignance. "And that doesn't answer my question."

Berrypaw scuffed her paws across the dirt. "I just like being up at night," she meowed. "It's calmer than during the day, is all."

"Well if you can survive like that," Badgerpaw mewed, shrugging. "I don't know why you wouldn't want to get as much sleep as possible, considering we have to get up at dawn on most mornings."

"I agree," Thistlepaw meowed.

Berrypaw huffed. "Well, I can, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, Badgerpaw, how was the battle?"

"Exciting," Badgerpaw meowed. "I didn't exactly win. Flypaw only ran off because Featherleg had beat Bluepaw."

"A win's still a win," Berrypaw meowed. "Hopefully it doesn't end up like Raventail and Ashstar. Those two'll always be rivals."

"I don't care if Flypaw hates me," Badgerpaw meowed, flicking her tail. "He didn't like me in the first place, and he's an arrogant furball."

Berrypaw snorted. "Ain't that the truth."

"The other Clans are just no good," Thistlepaw meowed. "Especially WindClan."

"ShadowClan isn't that bad," Berrypaw meowed quickly, then looked a bit embarrassed. "I mean, well... I just mean that some of them are nice."

"What are you defending yourself for?" Badgerpaw meowed. "I agree. Nightspring and Breezetail were nice. I don't know Moleclaw, but he seemed fine."

"I just didn't want you to think that I liked any ShadowClan cats too much or something," Berrypaw mewed quickly, looking suddenly flustered.

"Of course not," Badgerpaw responded, feeling a pang of confusion. _Why be so defensive?_

"I guess those RiverClan apprentices that we met were okay," Thistlepaw mewed, looking thoughtful, and Badgerpaw noticed that Berrypaw seemed relieved to move on. "So it must just be WindClan."

Berrypaw laughed lightly. "Well, you know WindClan," she purred. "Stay on your own territory and they'll give you scratches like those." She pointed with her tail to the cuts Badgerpaw had received.

"Oh yeah," Badgerpaw meowed, looking down at her pelt. "Willownose will probably want me to go back and get some more herbs for these now."

"Yeah," Thistlepaw agreed. "And you know how mean she can get when you don't do what she's told."

"Mean?" Berrypaw asked. "What are you talking about? Willownose is really kind."

"What world are you living in?" Thistlepaw asked, looking shocked. "She's never been kind to me."

"Well she's the medicine cat," Berrynose responded. "She's supposed to be nice to everyone."

"While you two debate this, I'm going to face her," Badgerpaw sighed. "Wish me luck."

"Alright then," Thistlepaw meowed. "Good luck. Now, seriously, Berrypaw, you think that she's nice?"

Badgerpaw listened to her friends continuing to argue while she padded over to the medicine den. She ducked her head inside and looked around. Appleflight was sitting down, talking with the pair of medicine cats, discussing with them.

"You seem fine," Willownose was meowing. "Belly pains are normal when you are first expecting. The kits are fine, I promise you."

Appleflight dipped her head. "And should I be moving in to the nursery soon?"

Willownose looked at her apprentice, who furrowed her brow, thinking. "Not for a few more sunrises, unless you want to," Birdpaw meowed.

"Correct," Willownose purred, draping her tail over Birdpaw's shoulders. "You're fine, Appleflight, I promise."

The ginger she-cat dipped her head. "If you say so," she mewed, turning to go. "Oh, hello Badgerpaw, I'll get out of your way."

Badgerpaw dipped her head to the she-cat. "Um, hi," she meowed to the medicine cats when the warrior had left. "I was just coming to see if you wanted to put any more herbs on my scratches."

Willownose sniffed, her demeanor changing almost instantly when her focus was placed upon Badgerpaw. She felt herself shudder. Why does she have to hate me?

"Let me check," she meowed finally. She moved forward quickly, looking over her carefully. "There needs to be something for your foreleg. Birdpaw, get marigold and make a poultice," she ordered.

The brown tabby dipped her head and grabbed the plant, chewing it for a moment before spitting it onto an oak leaf and pushing it forward to her mentor.

"Good," the silver she-cat praised. She dabbed her paw on the stuff and smeared a bit on the bite mark on Badgerpaw's leg.

"Thank you," Badgerpaw meowed politely.

"Don't mention it," Willownose grunted. "Now run along. I need space in here to work."

"Sorry, ma'am," Badgerpaw squeaked, feeling meek and quickly backing out of the way. "Thanks again!" She turned tail and padded as quickly as she could out of the den.

 _StarClan, I'm grateful I'm not her apprentice,_ Badgerpaw thought. She shook out her pelt and padded back over to Thistlepaw and Berrypaw.


	20. Chapter 18

A little more than a moon and half passed. Leafbare was fast approaching, and each day grew colder. Badgerpaw became increasingly jealous of her sister's thicker pelt. Prey was becoming less common, and there were some days when Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw would have to go to sleep after sharing only a scrawny mouse.

"I don't see why WindClan's still trying to cross the border," Thistlepaw complained. "That strip of land has hardly anything! It won't be helping them much."

Badgerpaw shook her head. "StarClan knows. WindClan is just greedy."

Thistlepaw stood and shook her pelt. "Do you want to see if Featherleg and Raventail are willing to do battle training today?" the gray she-cat asked.

Badgerpaw nodded. "I'd rather fight you than Berrypaw or Harepaw. Those two are getting way better than us."

Thistlepaw snorted. "That's the advantage of nearly being a warrior," she mewed. "I'm surprised they haven't had their assessments yet."

Badgerpaw couldn't help but nod her agreement. "I don't know what Redstar's waiting for."

"Well, let's go talk to our mentors then," Thistlepaw mewed, beginning to walk off. Badgerpaw stood and followed her to where the two cats were sharing tongues.

"Can we do battle training together today?" Thistlepaw asked.

Raventail glanced at Featherleg, then dipped his head. "I don't see why not," he meowed. "I sent Yarrowpelt off hunting with Palepaw, and Harepaw and Berrypaw are out with their mentors on a border patrol, so it will just be us."

Badgerpaw purred. "Excellent! Let's go!"

Featherleg chuckled and stood. "Glad you're so enthusiastic."

Raventail stood, too. "Alright," he meowed. "Let's go."

Once the group arrived at the training hollow, Featherleg and Ravenetail sparred. "We have to show you what a fight will truly be like," the deputy explained. "You need to be ready."

Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw watched with wide eyes. The toms were vicious. Badgerpaw swore that one of them would surely die if it had been a real fight. Eventually, Featherleg managed to pin his brother down, and he looked up, breathing hard.

"That is how a warrior fights," he meowed, his words short as he caught his breathe. He let Raventail up, who shook out his pelt.

"It's important that you understand how dangerous these fights can get," Raventail meowed. "While it is against the code to take the life of another warrior, it sometimes happens. And you don't want it happening to you."

"Today we will work on guarding yourself from the more dangerous tactics," Featherleg meowed. "Raventail and I will demonstrate, and then both of you will try."

Badgerpaw nodded solemnly, and saw her sister do the same out of the corner of her eye.

"Watch carefully," Featherleg meowed. He crouched on the floor, then swung his neck up like a snake and struck Raventail in the throat. If he had bit down, Badgerpaw could see easily that it would have been fatal.

"Now, Raventail will defend," Featherleg meowed. He prepared to do the same move again, but Raventail took his forepaws and pressed them down on Featherleg's head, pushing him out of the way.

Their mentors now turned to them. "Badgerpaw, you will strike first, and Thistlepaw you will defend. Once you have the hang of it, switch."

Badgerpaw nodded and crouched down in front of her sister. _What if I do accidentally hurt her because she wasn't ready?_

As it turned out, there was little need for worry. As Badgerpaw reared to strike, her sister immediately slammed her paws on her head.

"Ouch!" Badgerpaw mewled, shaking her head. "That hurt!"

"Be careful, Thistlepaw," Raventail meowed. "But that was very good. Switch now."

Thistlepaw crouched. Badgerpaw carefully watched her sister's muscles bunch. Just as they were about the spring forward, she took her paws and pushed down, but not hard enough. Her sister continued the lunch up and attached her teeth to her neck.

"Mouse-dung!" Badgerpaw cried.  
"It's alright," Featherleg meowed. "Just try again."

Badgerpaw shook herself and watched her sister again. Instead, she imagined Flypaw, and she felt a lot less worried about accidentally hurting her opponent.

This time, she pushed Thistlepaw's head away easily.

"Perfect!" Featherleg purred. "Now, watch this…"

They trained for ages. Badgerpaw felt tired but grateful that she was learning all of this, as something told her that the climax of this animosity with WindClan was coming soon. The gatherings had been tense, short. No Clan gave away much. New queens, new apprentices, new warriors. No mention of anything more.

"What if you have cat pinned and they rake your belly with their hind claws?" Thistlepaw asked, tipping her head to the side. "How do you defend yourself?"

"You don't," Raventail mewed darkly. "You can't see it coming."

"It's a dirty tactic, though," Featherleg meowed quickly. "Very few warriors would ever try it. You don't need to worry about it."

Badgerpaw shuddered at the though of someone killing you when you were so certain you had won. And as much as she trusted her mentors words, she felt quite certain that some of those WindClan cats were willing to use dirty tactics to win.

"Anyway, we're done here," Featherleg continued. "Badgerpaw, go catch something. Don't come back to the hollow without at least a mouse."

"Same for you, Thistlepaw," Raventail added. "We can return to camp once you are done."

"Yes sir," Badgerpaw meowed, dipping her head and waving her tail. She turned and trotted out of the training hollow, trying to shake from her mind the bloody images that the suggestion of a belly rake had conjured in her mind.

 _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself. _Featherleg's right. Surely no cat would kill another- not in the simple border skirmish that WindClan has been threatening for so long._ She sniffed the are and began to stalk for prey.


	21. Chapter 19

The camp was quiet. Leafkit and Sparrowkit had somehow been settled down by Rockwind and were sleeping in the nursery. Appleflight, belly now swollen with kits, was sitting outside the nursery speaking with Yarrowpelt. Willownose was out gathering herbs while Birdpaw was sorting through the fresh herbs and tossing the old ones outside every few heartbeats. Redstar was speaking on highledge with Raventail and Featherleg. Warriors that were not on patrol were out of their dens sharing tongues.

Badgerpaw was sitting with the other apprentices. Palepaw, Harepaw, Berrypaw, and Thistlepaw as well as she had all training for the day, and they were sitting talking quietly.

Badgerpaw sneezed quite suddenly at a slight tickle to her nose. She shook her head and looked up. Small white specks were drifting slowly from the sky, twirling idly until they touched the cold ground.

"Snow," she mewed quietly, then a little louder, "It's snowing!"

The other apprentices looked up.

"I don't remember the last time I saw snow," Harepaw meowed, his voice filled with kit-like wonder. "It may make it harder to hunt, but StarClan, it looks beautiful!"

Berrypaw nodded. "You can say that again!"

Thistlepaw's brow furrowed. "I don't see what's so cool about it. There's hardly anything."

Badgerpaw joined Palepaw in a murmur of agreement.

"But it piles up," Berrypaw explained. "And then there's these huge hills of it that you can run through, but it makes your paws really cold." Her eyes were bright. "I remember Whiteflower used to get so frustrated with us! We were shivering and covered in ice, but we always had so much fun."

Harepaw nodded. "She used to curl close around us and scold us for tracking it into the nursery," he added.

Palepaw sat up and batted at one of the flakes as it fell. "They're so light," she meowed. "How can they form piles when they melt in my paw?"

Berrypaw shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Palepaw mewed, sitting back down.

"Amberbreeze told me that the whole lake will freeze over in leafbare!" Harepaw meowed. "It gets so solid that you can walk on it."

Thistlepaw scoffed. "No way! You made that up." Her mew had a hint of curiosity hidden behind the disbelief. "The whole lake? Impossible."

"Well, I haven't seen it, obviously," Harepaw meowed, "but I bet it will freeze soon. If it does, you owe me a mouse."

Thistlepaw rolled her eyes. "And I get one if it doesn't freeze."

"You're on!" Harepaw purred.

"You two are so immature," Palepaw grumbled.

Badgerpaw nudged the other apprentice. "Oh, lighten up," she purred. "They're having a bit of fun, is all. No need to be a grump."

Palepaw shrugged. "It's just that I don't see why we're all being so cheerful," she mewed. "It's leafbare, and it's snowing, which means there won't be much prey or herbs. Birdpaw says that lots of cats catch greencough this time of year, and the situation with WindClan has yet to be resolved." Palepaw shook her head. "We shouldn't be acting like kits right now."

"We have every right to be cheerful," Berrypaw mewed, and Badgerpaw's ears twitched at the sharpness of her voice. "It's been ages since Harepaw and I saw snow, and it's the first time for Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw- and you too, I believe. There will be new kits in the Clan soon, thanks to Appleflight, and chances are that ThunderClan will end up beating out WindClan in this whole skirmish, since ShadowClan's on our side." The tortoiseshell rolled her eyes. "You may be the voice of reason, but sometimes you need to lighten up a bit."

Palepaw opened and closed her mouth, but didn't speak. Badgerpaw couldn't help but feel impressed- Berrypaw had spoken very matter-of-factly and it seemed to shut Palepaw up.

But now the apprentices were left with an uncomfortable silence, until Harepaw batted a ball of moss in front of all of them, and the all began a game of moss ball, purring like kits- even Palepaw.

Badgerpaw shot the plant into the air with a flick of her paw, and Thistlepaw batted it to the side. Harepaw and Berrypaw scrambled after it, and began rolling around each other in a fight for it. Palepaw got to it before either of them and swiped it back towards Badgerpaw, who let out a happy purr as she launched herself onto it.

Suddenly, a pair of brown pass had pushed hers aside and Birdpaw's head ducked down to grab the wad of mouse, and she trotted off with it, looking over her shoulder to Badgerpaw with a teasing gaze.

"Birdpaw!" Badgerpaw cried. "No fair!"

"Alright, Birdpaw!" Berrypaw cheered.

"I've got it!" Thistlepaw shouted, racing after the brown tabby and knocking into her. Birdpaw fell on her side, dropping the moss ball. Palepaw grabbed it and ran back towards Badgerpaw, pride in her eyes.

"Good job, Palepaw!" Badgerpaw purred.

"It was easy," Palepaw mewed. "Thistlepaw knocked her over for me."

Badgerpaw saw Thistlepaw and Birdpaw doubled over laughing, their fur brushing together, and she felt an unexpected pang of jealousy. Seeing her sister and Birdpaw that close made her belly churn, as though she was worried one would replace her with the other, despite her knowing that it was ridiculous.

"Guys, come back over here!" Badgerpaw called. "Let's do something else."

Birdpaw and Thistlepaw stood, but still looked breathless from laughing.

"Alright," her sister mewed. "Like what?"

Harepaw and Berrypaw came trotting back over, too.

"Well, I dunno," Badgerpaw meowed, feeling a bit embarrassed. She had only called the cats over to seperate Birdpaw and Thistlepaw, and now she had no idea what. "I was thinking, since we finished our game, that we should move on or something."

"Ooh!" Berrypaw mewed. "Let's ask each other questions, and then we have to answer honestly."

"Okay!" Harepaw meowed. "Me first. What's the easiest catch you ever missed? I missed a mouse that literally scurried right by me."

Badgerpaw purred in amusement. She was relieved that someone else had suggested a game. "I missed a bird even after I had grabbed a hold of one of its wings," she admitted.

"A vole ran right between my legs," Berrypaw laughed. "I honestly don't know how I missed it."

Thistlepaw scuffed her paws. "Well, I had a mouse in my jaws, but before I bit down, it wiggled out and ran away."

The group burst out laughing. "How'd you even do that?" Harepaw choked.

Thistlepaw shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "C'mon, stop laughing at me. It's Palepaw and Birdpaw's turns to answer."

"Well, I've only made about three catches," Birdpaw admitted, "seeing as that's not my main focus. Palepaw?" She turned to her sister.

"I chased a mouse right across the ShadowClan border," the tabby meowed. "I didn't follow it, but I had nearly caught up with it."

"Okay, I'll ask now!" Berrypaw meowed. "What do you really think of your mentors?"

The apprentices went through several more questions before it was Palepaw's turn to ask.

"Do you like anyone?" the tabby asked, looking around at the circle. "And if so, who? I don't like anyone."

Badgerpaw groaned inwardly before she even thought about it. Did she even like anyone?

"I like Mottleheart," Harepaw mewed quietly. "Not a lot, I just think she's really kind, y'know?"

"I don't really," Thistlepaw mewed. "Wish I did."

"You want to like someone?" Badgerpaw asked, a bit confused. "But it's such a hassle!"

"Well who do you like?" Thistlepaw asked.

"I don't like anyone," Badgerpaw responded quickly. "I just meant that it seems way too complicated!"

"Alright then," Thistlepaw mewed. "Birdpaw?"

The brown tabby's eyes darted over to Badgerpaw for an instant before saying, "I'm not aloud to."

"That just leaves you, Berrypaw," Palepaw meowed. "Who do you like?"

"I don't- I mean, well, I-" Berrypaw looked incredibly flustered. "It's just well, I don't know, maybe, but-"

"C'mon, just spit it out!" Harepaw meowed. "I did, it's not that hard!"

"Well, um, I, can't say-" Berrypaw started.

Suddenly, Quickstorm's yowl broke across the camp. "WindClan has crossed the border!" the tom cried.

All of the apprentices turned their gazes to the gray warrior. His pelt had scratches cut across it and his fur was ruffled. His eyes were wide, and Badgerpaw could tell that the storm had finally, truly broke.


	22. Chapter 20

Redstar, Raventail, and Featherleg jumped from their positions on highledge.

"How many warriors do they have?" Redstar asked.

"At least half their Clan, sir," Quickstorm responded. "We'll need everyone we can get to help."

"Redstar, I know that Thistlepaw and Badgerpaw would be ready for this," Raventail mewed. "In fact, all the apprentices are. We can send them if we must."

Redstar's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you're certain about your apprentice." His voice sounded more hostile than concerned.

Birdpaw raced forward.

"Should I track down Willownose?" the she-cat asked Redstar. "She went off to find herbs, but I expect you'll need her ready for the injured warriors."

The ginger tom dipped his head. "Yes. Go. But be careful, in case WindClan has pressed further in to our territory."

Birdpaw dipped her head and pushed past Quickstorm at the camp entrance.

"Raventail, gather as many warriors as are available, but leave some to guard camp. I will go myself," Redstar mewed.

"Of course," Raventail dipped his head, then turned towards their group. "Apprentices!"

Badgerpaw stood up with the other four apprentices, and padded over to the deputy.

"You will be coming with us to fight WindClan," he meowed. "Harepaw and Berrypaw, I expect a lot from you two especially. Consider this your assessment."

Badgerpaw felt the pair stiffin beside her.

"Featherleg, you lead them out," Raventail meowed. "I want cats out there now. Quickstorm, you go see if ShadowClan will lend us any paws."

Featherleg dipped his head, and touched his tail tip to the darker tom's shoulder. "I'll see you there, brother."

"Go!" Raventail hissed.

Featherleg turned quickly. "C'mon!" He raced forward, and the apprentices ran after him.

Badgerpaw's heart hammered in her chest. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, and she could smell fear-scent on her companions, and no doubt from herself.

She remembered when she was a kit and heard the elder's tales about battle. They hadn't spoken of their fear when the ran forward to fight.

What was the guard patrol doing now? Cloudflower had been on duty. Was her mother okay? Would she be okay?

Badgerpaw forced herself to keep pace with the others, her shaking paws making it difficult to run. She had been in a battle before, but she knew deep down that this would be very different. It wasn't just another apprentice she was fighting.

"ThunderClan, attack!" Featherleg yowled, launching himself forward over the underbrush. The apprentices followed suit, and Badgerpaw forced a snarl onto her lips.

There were so many WindClan cats, and their stench was nearly overwhelming. Badgerpaw wrinkled her nose and searched the clearing desperately for her mother, but she couldn't spot the white she-cat-

There! Her pelt was almost stained red with blood, but it didn't appear to be hers. She was fighting two much larger toms, but holding her own.

Badgerpaw bounded forward. "I'm coming, Cloudflower!" she called, and she slammed herself as hard as possible into one of the toms.

The ginger tabby hissed as she landed on his back, writing around under her, hissing and spitting. "Get off of me!"

"Not a chance!" Badgerpaw snapped, and she dug her claws in deeper to his shoulders. Now that she had someone to protect, she could care less about the cats who felt her claws.

"Careful, Badgerpaw!" Cloudflower called, before giving her opponent a good slash across the muzzle.

Meanwhile, the ginger tom fell to his side and began to roll. Badgerpaw instantly struggled away, recognizing the move- Harepaw had figured it out recently and was using it often during training sessions. She wasn't about to get trapped by a tom this size.

Instead, she took the opportunity to pin him down, claws at his throat, but not pushing down. She was no killer. She stood with the rest of her body to the side, not leaving her belly exposed.

"Give up?" she hissed.

"Never!" he spat, and kicked her hind leg with his, and she lost her balance. He twisted up and slashed his claws deep in her shoulder, then pushed her to the ground while she was still off balance.

Badgerpaw let out a yowl of frustration, and gave a sharp bite to his foreleg, and writhed out from under him. She lunged up and bit his side while digging her claws into his flank.

"Gah!" the tom cried. He attached himself to her back leg and she screeched, pulling away quickly and desperately. Once her paw was out of his grip, she gave a sharp kick in the nose.

Suddenly, a dark mass launched into her, and she tumbled away from the ginger tabby.

"Nice one, Flyfang!" the tabby crowed.

At first, Badgerpaw was confused- it didn't help that she was a bit stunned from the attack- and then she realized the Flypaw must have been made a warrior. Anger bristled inside her. What had he done to deserve the title?

"Well, here we are," Flyfang hissed down at his struggling prey. "How does it feel to be pinned?"

Before Badgerpaw could retort, she heard a loud battlecry yowled. Both she and Flyfang turned to see cats racing to the aid of the ThunderClan cats, and the sudden smell of ShadowClan was overwhelming.

"Fox dung!" Flyfang spat.

"Not so brave now that we've got more allies, are you?" Badgerpaw hissed. She writhed around until she pulled herself from his grip and whipped up to slash her claws across his face.

The cats that were once outnumbered on the ThunderClan side were now nearly fighting two-on-one with the WindClan warriors.

 _The battle will be over soon_ , Badgerpaw thought gleefully, giving Flypaw a good bite on the ear as the wrestled. _We're going to win!_

Flyfang twisted around in her grip, angrily cursing all of her family, her friends, her Clan. He bit down on her fore paw and flipped her around.

Badgerpaw felt splintering pain and let out an ear splitting yowl. She was pinned. She couldn't believe that she had let this happen.

Flyfang gave a harsh laugh. "They told me I could do it!" he purred. His normally arrogant voice had changed to something almost maniacal. "I have! I'm going to beat you!" He reared his neck back, his teeth bared, and Badgerpaw felt her belly flip.

 _I'm going to StarClan_ , she thought. _I'll never be made a warrior now._ _I'll see if Breezekit really was telling me those things. I'll talk to Birdpaw while she's at the moonpool._

But before the strike came, Flyfang was tackled off of her. She struggled to turn and saw Featherleg standing over him, claws dug into his shoulders.

"Warriors don't kill!" Featherleg hissed. "And you'd better not kill my apprentice!"

Flyfang growled. "This warrior does what he wants!" He bit down on Featherleg's front paw. The silver tom growled, but kept his claws dug in.

"If this is the kind of cat Ashstar would train, she's worse than I thought," Featherleg spat. "Why do you want to kill an _apprentice_?"

Flyfang didn't answer. Instead, he unsheathed his back claws, kicked up, and dragged them across Featherleg's belly.

The cry that Featherleg made was louder than any that Badgerpaw had ever heard. It made everything stop. The cats battling broke apart and turned their heads towards the noise.

Featherleg let out rasping breaths. His eyes were wide, his pupils were slits. He stared down at Flyfang with shock before falling to his side, off of the cat that had made him prey.


	23. Chapter 21

Badgerpaw scrambled to her paws and limped as quickly as she could over to her mentor. "Featherleg!" she cried.

Her mentor's belly bled heavily, and his chest was heaving for breath. "Badgerpaw…" he mewed quietly. "He said… but I don't think…"

"Featherleg, please don't go!" Badgerpaw cried. "You're my mentor! I still have so much to learn!" She felt completely numb. This can't be happening. _He was going to kill me, not him!_

Featherleg took a last, shuddering breath before he went still and his eyes grew glossy. Badgerpaw's eyes widened. "No…"

She felt barely aware of the silence on the battlefield, barely aware that the fighting had stopped. She buried her face into Featherleg's fur. "No…" she mewled. "You can't be gone, no…"

She felt a bigger cat sit down beside her and the scent told her that if was Raventail. The dark tom was trembling.

Redstar's voice broke out across the battlefield. "Do you see what your lust for territory has gotten you?" he growled. "The Clans have lost a brave warrior, and your Clan has made a murderer!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Flyfang cried, but Badgerpaw new the fear in his voice was faked. "I didn't want to kill him!"

Anger flared up inside Badgerpaw. She looked him, her teeth bared. "Yes you did!" she snapped. "You were about to kill me too, before he stopped you! And then you killed him!" Her voice shook. "You're rotten!"

Raventail placed his tail on her flank and caught her eye. His gaze, though filled with grief, asked her for silence.

"Muddyfoot, your Clan trained this cat and named him a warrior," Redstar meowed, his voice cold as the air. "Why would you allow such training? Why would your Clan do any of this?"

The deputy spoke. "Ashstar trained Flyfang and told us to fight for this strip of territory," he meowed. His tone surprised Badgerpaw- it was filled with guilt. "It is against the code to disobey your leader. I never wished to cause this harm."

"What your leader does is outside the code," Raventail hissed, rising. "It is within your right to go against her. Crossing borders, encouraging her apprentice to kill?" His tail lashed.

A tabby ShadowClan cat stepped forward. "The RiverClan border is being attacked, too. They came to us asking for aid too, and we sent it, but StarClan knows how the battle is truly going. If you truly feel that you didn't want to harm the other Clans, go fight on the side of RiverClan."

"I can't betray my leader," Muddyfoot growled, though he sounded forlorn. "I will take my warriors and leave. Flyfang will be punished for what he's done. I am sorry for your Clan's loss."

The WindClan cats began walking away. Most looked guilty, though Flyfang's face was clear. He didn't seem to care about the pain that he had just brought upon ThunderClan. He only looked concerned at the prospect of punishment.

Redstar turned to look across his warriors and allies. "Thank you for fighting with us today, ShadowClan," he meowed. "Ashstar's attempts to divide the Clans have only brought us closer together."

A ginger tom the Badgerpaw vaguely recognized as Whiskerear moved forward. "ShadowClan is glad that we were able to help," he meowed. "WindClan was outside the code. If we had not fought alongside you, we would be breaking the code ourselves." He bowed his head. "The loss of Featherleg is a loss for all the Clans. ShadowClan will grieve tonight."

Raventail stepped forward, past Badgerpaw and the body of his brother. "I thank you personally," he meowed. "We may have lost more if you had not come."

Whiskerear dipped his head. "ShadowClan will be leaving, now." He raised his tail and beckoned his warriors.

"Do you need an escort?" Redstar asked.

The ginger tom shook his head. "I promise you can trust us," he meowed. "We aren't about to start another fight between Clans."

"Very well. Farewell."

The ShadowClan cats began to bound away. ThunderClan cats moved around and began to check on friends and relatives. Badgerpaw remained unmoved from her spot beside her mentor.

"Badgerpaw, are you okay?" Thistlepaw asked, walking over to her. "I know that you lost Featherleg, but are you okay?"

Badgerpaw only shrugged.

Thistlepaw scuffed her paws across the grass. "We're about to head back to camp. Can you walk?"

Another shrug.

"Are you going to help carry-"

"Just leave me alone!" Badgerpaw snapped. "I don't want to talk right now."

Thistlepaw took a step back. "I'm sorry," she meowed. "I'll just… go with Cloudflower, now."

Badgerpaw felt her chest twist a bit after being so harsh to her sister, but she really didn't want to talk- she just wanted to be left alone with Featherleg.

It seemed she wouldn't be aloud that.

"We must go back to camp now," Raventail meowed gently. "You can help carry him, if you'd like."

Badgerpaw nodded dully. She stood on stiff legs, barely noticing the pain in her ankle.

Raventail ducked under Featherleg's chest and shimmied the large tom's body onto his back. Badgerpaw did the same with his backside and they supported his weight back to camp.

The few cats left in camp- the queens, the kits, the elders, the medicine cats, and Heathertooth and Whiteflower- were waiting in the clearing anxiously.

"Is everyone alri-" Heathertooth started, before he stopped when he saw Featherleg's limp body.

"Raventail!" Sparrowkit cried happily. He was about to leap forward to greet his father until Rockwind placed her paw in front of him.

Badgerpaw placed her mentor down in the middle of camp. Raventail laid down beside him, and Badgerpaw did the same.

"Raventail!" Duststripe cried. The old tom moved stiffly, but quickly forward. "What happened to your brother?" His voice was thick with grief. "My son… I was supposed to go before you." He collapsed by the silver tom's body.

Redstar had leaped up to Highledge and called out across the Clan camp. "We have lost the life of a noble warrior," he meowed. His shoulders shook. "Featherleg did not die in vain. Muddyfoot has promised to stop the crossing of our borders."

Meows of victory rose from the cats.

 _Have they already forgotten Featherleg?_ Badgerpaw thought bitterly.

"Berrypaw and Harepaw fought bravely during this battle," Redstar mewed, "and I think it is high time that they were named warriors."

Harepaw and Berrypaw moved forward to stand beneath highledge. Berrypaw was practically purring in delight. Badgerpaw narrowed her eyes. _How dare she, after such a loss!_

"I, Redstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," Redstar meowed, his voice having lost any trace of grief. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

"Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Berrypaw held her head up proudly. "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Redstar meowed. "Berrypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Berryspots. StarClan honors your optimism and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Redstar jumped down from Highledge and placed his muzzle upon Berryspots' forehead, and Berryspots licked his shoulder respectfully before she stepped away with gleaming eyes.

Redstar jumped back onto highledge to adress Harepaw. "Harepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Harepaw meowed solemly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Harepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hareclaw. StarClan honors your energy and your tracking skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Berryspots! Hareclaw! Berryspots! Hareclaw!" The Clan's cheer rose high as Hareclaw and Redstar performed what Redstar had done with Berryspots. Even those lying with Featherleg now raised their voices joyfully.

 _How can they all so easily forget Featherleg?_ Badgerpaw growled to herself, tail lashing. _He was one of the strongest warriors in the Clan, and no one but me cares that he's dead!_


	24. Chapter 22

It had stopped snowing. A thin layer of white has spread across the camp. Badgerpaw didn't take the time to notice it's beauty, or the nipping cold it had brought.

When Birdpaw and Willownose came forward with mint and rosemary to rub across Featherleg's body, Badgerpaw wanted to flinch away. Featherleg's scent had beet hidden deep in the tom's thick fur, but now the stench of what Badgerpaw realized must be death was wafting up from him.

"Neither of us wanted to lose him, 'paw," Willownose mewed softly to her. "I wish there hadn't been a happy ceremony immediately after, either."

Badgerpaw looked up at the medicine cat, a bit startled by the kindness in her voice that was hardly there when she spoke to the black and white apprentice.

"I'm sorry," Badgerpaw meowed. "I… I know he was your brother."

Willownose's eyes glistened with moistness. "He will be greeting his mate and our mother in StarClan. We will see him again, one day."

"You were right," Badgerpaw mumbled, her throat tight. "You told us after that border skirmish that us fighting was no good. Maybe if we had listened-"

"Warriors are meant to fight," Willownose interrupted. "He wouldn't have wanted to stop fighting., even when he was old enough to retire. As much as he talked of peace, he loved battle as much as any cat."

Badgerpaw wasn't so sure, but she didn't say so.

"Move aside for a moment, Badgerpaw," Birdpaw meowed softly. "We need to prepare his body."

Badgerpaw moved upon the request, but stayed close to her mentor's body. She looked around camp. Raventail had abandoned his brother's body to speak with his family. Rockwind looked serious as she spoke with her mate, whose eyes were dull. He smiled down at his kits when he spoke, but any mature cat could see the sorrow in his eyes.

Thistlepaw was talking to Berryspots and Hareclaw. The two newly named warriors looked excited and proud. They didn't seem at all upset about the death of Featherleg.

Smokepad and Cloudflower were sharing tongues. Her parents were solemn, but not sad.

Anger flared through Badgerpaw. Why were some cats so easily over the death of one of the strongest warriors in the Clan? Why was it only his littermates and apprentice who grieved?

The sun had dipped below the horizon. Redstar jumped atop highledge and called out across the camp.

"A vigil will be held for Featherleg tonight," the ginger tom meowed. "Any cats who wish to share tongues with him for a final time may sit vigil tonight."

He leaped down from his vantage point and settled down beside the silver tom. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Badgerpaw moved forward too, and lay down beside him. She saw Quickstorm come forward, and Turtlestep. Raventail came too, of course, and Duststripe followed with Willownose.

The cats sat in silence. Badgerpaw saw out of the corner of her eye the Berryspots and Hareclaw had moved to the camp entrance to sit their own vigil.

Badgerpaw promised herself that she would remain unmoving and awake all night out of respect for her mentor. The tom deserved the best.

She spent the entire night remembering every training session she possibly could. She remembered him helping her get her first catch. Featherleg had been so kind and encouraging when she had been just out of the nursery. Her first encounter with a cat outside of ThunderClan had been by his side. If she was honest with herself, she considered him as close to her as her father.

And now he was gone. Who would she learn from? Palepaw had gotten a new mentor now that Appleflight was expecting. But Badgerpaw didn't want a new mentor. Why should she? Featherleg was the best mentor Badgerpaw could've imagined.

All night Badgerpaw sat, pondering things about her now gone mentor. She missed him so much already that it burned her chest.

When the sun rose, so did the elders. They came forward and picked up Featherleg's body.

"Wait!" Badgerpaw cried. "I'm not ready yet!"

"None of us are," Longclaw meowed, his eyes filled with grief. He followed the others out of camp with Featherleg's body.


	25. Chapter 23

Badgerpaw was late to rise from her nest for several days. She went with Raventail and Thistlepaw for training, but her heart was never in it. All she could imagine was what she would be doing with Featherleg, what he would be saying to help her.

She still caught prey for the Clan. She still fed the elders. She still talked to Birdpaw. But every time, her mind was absent from it.

She finally understood what it was like for Cloudflower when Breezekit died.

The morning she finally woke up on time was after she received another haunting dream from her brother.

They were both sitting in an empty, dark field. The night sky hung above them. Breezekit was staring at her with wide amber eyes. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"You'll never see him again," he mewed.

"What?" Badgerpaw asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You'll never see him again," Breezekit repeated. "At least, if you follow the path you may be destined for."

"I don't understand," Badgerpaw meowed. "What path am I destined for? Who won't I see?"

"Featherleg won't want to see you if you follow that path," Breezekit meowed. "I won't either. But if you don't, Thistlepaw will."

"What path?" Badgerpaw asked, feeling herself grow frantic. "How can I stop it if I don't know?"

Breezekit shook his head. "I can't tell you. They won't tell me everything, and they've made me promise not to tell you want I know."

"Who?" Badgerpaw's heart was pounding in her chest.

"They," Breezekit mewed. "It doesn't matter. Just don't follow the path that you think you should."

"What does that mean?" Badgerpaw cried, but the dream was fading. Everything was drifting away like sand in the wind, and she felt as though she was falling.

She sat up quickly in her nest, and she saw Thistlepaw rising too.

"You're up!" Thistlepaw meowed, her voice cheery. "Are you feeling better?"

Badgerpaw furrowed her brow. Since when had Thistlepaw been the happy one? She shrugged.

"Well, come out when you're ready," Thistlepaw meowed, trotting out of the den. Badgerpaw watched her go.

Her dreams of Breezekit had always circled back to Thistlepaw. He often said something about Thistlepaw possibly following a wrong path, too. As though he wasn't sure which one of them would.

But this time, he had threatened that Badgerpaw would never see Featherleg again. And that stung her when she though of it again.

She forced herself to stand and left the den, and her eyes widened when she saw who was waiting outside for her.

Redstar was sitting beside Raventail. "Ah, good," he purred when he saw her. "Badgerpaw, I was hoping you'd come with me today."

"Oh," she mewed, a bit startled. "Okay." The offer had shocked her, but she couldn't exactly deny the Clan leader.

"Raventail, do whatever you wish with Thistlepaw today," Redstar meowed. "I'll take care of Badgerpaw."

"Thank you," Raventail meowed, dipping his head. "Come along." He and Thistlepaw walked out of camp.

"Why are you taking me out today?" Badgerpaw asked Redstar as they padded to the the camp entrance.

"To talk," her leader responded, and his face turned grim.

They were walking towards the ShadowClan border. Redstar said nothing until they were a long way from camp.

"The day you and your littermates were born, I received a sign from StarClan," Redstar meowed.

Badgerpaw looked up at him, alarmed.

"I walked into the nursery, and I saw Breezekit being held by your mother, and I felt sadness deep inside me," he continued. "And then I looked to you two."

"What did you see?" Badgerpaw asked nervously.

"Not see, felt," Redstar meowed. "I felt ice creep through my bones. Ice cold fear gripped me. When I looked at those kits, I knew for certain that one of them would try to destroy the Clans."

Badgerpaw's heart sped up. "Which one?"

Redstar looked down at her and stopped walking. "I didn't know."

She swallowed. "I have dreams," she admitted. "I though that they were just nightmares, but now that you've told me this…"

"What sort of dreams? Redstar asked, his gaze intense.

"I sometimes see Breezekit, and he says that it's me and Thistlepaw's fault that he's dead, and if I follow the wrong path, I'll end up harming cats, and Thistlepaw might too."

"Do you know if Thistlepaw has the same dreams?" Redstar asked.

"No," Badgerpaw mewed. "I haven't asked if I'm honest."

Redstar sighed. "I wouldn't have expected StarClan to go directly to one of you, but…"

"Is this why Willownose doesn't trust me?" Badgerpaw interrupted. "Birdpaw told me the Willownose had instructed her not to speak to me after I told Birdpaw about my dream."

Redstar nodded. "I would assume. I told her of the sign I recieved. StarClan must have spoken to her, too."

"If StarClan warned you of me, then why tell me?" Badgerpaw asked. She shifted on her paws. "I mean, you must have been worried about me being a danger-"

"I was," Redstar admitted. "But I've observed you and you sister closely over these moons of your apprenticeship, and I think I've figured out which one of you I should be fearing."

Badgerpaw held her breath, waiting for her leader to leap at her, kill her, and blame it on a fox so that he could prevent the destiny that must have awaited her.

"Thistlepaw isn't as controlled as you," he meowed. "There's something almost chaotic about her. Most things she does seem to be for herself, and during battle training, she was as violent as she could be without claws."

Badgerpaw felt first a wave of relief, then shock. Her sister couldn't bring destruction to the Clans! She was a good cat, with a good heart.

"How do you how she would act in training?" Badgerpaw asked, desperate to find a flaw in what her leader was saying. "You weren't in the hollow with us- not ever!"

"There's a reason I choose my deputy and one of my closest friends to mentor the two of you," Redstar meowed. "I didn't tell them of my suspicions until about a moon into your training, but I did have them report closely to me of your behaviors."

Badgerpaw felt startled. "Featherleg never treated me differently," Badgerpaw meowed. "He always acted as though he didn't think I was part of a sign…"

"He told me he was sure that you will grow to be a fine warrior," Redstar meowed.

A fresh pang of grief spread through Badgerpaw, though it was different than normal. This time, it was almost a warm feeling- like she was remembering how much she had loved him as a mentor.

"Raventail, on the other paw, sees things about Thistlepaw," Redstar meowed, his voice turning darker. "I hate the thought, but I believe the sign was true."

"Why are you telling me this?" Badgerpaw finally asked. "This is a lot to put on me."

"I want your help," Redstar meowed.

Badgerpaw blinked in shock. "My help? What can I do?"

"You're Thistlepaw's sister," Redstar pointed out. "You can be a lot closer to her than others, maybe even influence her more. I want you to try and get any thoughts that may hurt the Clans out of her mind, and if not-"

"I can't hurt my sister!" Badgerpaw snapped.

Redstar turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I know that it's a lot to ask, but-"

"No!" Badgerpaw snapped again. "I can't hurt my sister, even if StarClan thinks she'll ruin everything." Badgerpaw was hardly aware with how she was speaking to Redstar- her leader. "I can't do this."

"You're right," he finally mewed quietly. "She's your sister, after all. I wouldn't have been able to hurt my littermates. Just... try to keep an eye on her, I suppose. That's all I can fairly ask of you."

"Then you won't make me do this?" Badgerpaw asked.

"No," Redstar meowed. "But there's one other thing I wanted to discuss with you on this walk."

"Alright," Badgerpaw meowed nervously.

"As much as I trust Raventail's judgement on Thistlepaw, I still don't know for certain which of you will follow the path that I so badly want to prevent," Redstar meowed. "And now that Featherleg's gone," - his voice cracked slightly at the dead cat's name- "you need a mentor. I think that I can fill that roll for you."

Badgerpaw's eyes widened. "R-really?" she stammered. "Why?"

"Fernleaf is the friend I am closest to besides Raventail, and he is your close kin," Redstar meowed. "And I want to keep an eye on you, and try to guide you down the right path."

"Okay," Badgerpaw mewed quietly.

"We'll have the ceremony when we return to camp," Redstar meowed. "Don't interpret this as me not trusting you," he added. "This is just a bit of insurance."

They padded back to camp, Badgerpaw's heart beating fast. She was about to become the apprentice of ThunderClan's leader- after learning that her sister was destined to destroy the Clan.

 _I need to prevent it from happening_ , Badgerpaw thought desperately. _StarClan, show me how_.

But she was no medicine cat. Why should StarClan send her signs?


	26. The End (Thank You!)

Thank you so much for reading the fanfiction that I've so lovingly written. The characters, ideas, and plot have been simmering in the back of my mind for literal years.

There will be sequels (scattered applause)

My goal when writing this was to create a story that could fit in to the universe of the original books. If I'm being honest, though, I stopped paying attention to the recently canon stuff after Dawn of the Clans, hence why there's no SkyClan. Also, I don't like SkyClan (lol)

 **Here are some fun facts about the original plot of the story:**

-There was originally going to be a shared POV with both Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw, and when I first planned on removing one, it was going to be Badgerpaw.

-Raventail was originally going to be Badgerpaw's mentor, and they weren't going to get along. Featherleg wasn't going to be Thistlepaw's mentor, though. Blossomwhisker was my original pick, but I was having a hard time writing for her.

-Most things about the sisters, except for Badgerpaw being close to Birdpaw and their fundamental personalities, were switched.

-Cloudflower and Smokepad were going to be a lot closer to their kits, but I ended up not having enough time to include stuff like "family bonding".

-Smokepad's name was Gorsefeather, and then I changed it. Not sure why, but I'm glad I did. Smokepad is a lot better of a name, if you ask me.

-Berryspots and Hareclaw were going to get their warrior names before Quickstorm and Mottleheart. The two switched roles 1) because I love Berryspots and Hareclaw (they're a bit inspired by my friends in real life if I'm honest) and 2) because Featherleg needed to be free to mentor Badgerpaw (Thistlepaw at the time)

-There were going to be a lot more Breezekit dream sequences, but the story felt overly crowded with them and it got repetitive. Just assume that with the time skips, Badgerpaw has dreams with Breezekit's warnings.

 **Here are some fun facts about the none-POV characters:**

-Willownose was going to be the kind, stereotypical female medicine cat (excluding Yellowfang) when I realized she would likely distrust Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw because of warnings from StarClan.

-Palepaw is jealous that Badgerpaw and Thistlepaw get to train together. She's proud of her sister, but wishes Birdpaw could be with her more.

-Thistlepaw had a few dreams from Breezekit, but dismissed them all as nonsense dreams.

-Ashstar's insecurities as an apprentice led to her training Flyfang that he had nothing to be insecure about. He grew overconfident and she did nothing to stop it, as it seemed to make him much stronger.

-Flyfang doesn't thank Ashstar for these lessons. It lead to many of his Clanmates being irritated by him.

-Despite his promise to Redstar, Muddyfoot was unable to convince Ashstar to punish her former apprentice for killing Featherleg because of her past rivalry with the Featherleg and Raventail as apprentices. She felt like this was a final victory over them.

-While dying, Featherleg was trying to say, "He told me about the sign, but I don't think you could do something like that." While he knew Badgerpaw was unaware of the sign at the time, he also knew that Redstar was having his growing suspicions about Thistlepaw and suspected the leader would, at some point, speak to Badgerpaw. He wanted her to know that he never doubted her loyalty to the Clans.

 **So yeah :)**

Thanks so much if you got this far. The next book will be coming soon. Don't know when for sure, but soon.


End file.
